ORETACHI NO KAWAI SENSEI
by The Dark Onyx Eyes
Summary: Naruto adalah guru baru dikelas Itachi, Kyuubi adalah dokter muda yang baru saja kembali dari kanada dan jadi dokter disekolahnya Itachi dan Sasuke, lalu Deidara yang bosan akhirnya bekerja sambilan sebagai Guru private melukis Sasori yang sebenarnya hanya modus belaka, dan Nagato yang diperebutkan oleh menma dan Gaara, (gak pinter buat summary) baca aja deh.. MXM. BOYS LOVE,YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**SAYA PERINGATKAN CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR BOYS LOVE,MxM,YAOI, JAdi jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back di browser anda, jika anda masih tetapi membacanya berarti anda memiliki kesalahan pada pengelihatan anda juga proses kinerja otak anda**

 **Cerita ini murni fiksi yang author buat semata, sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung dengan apapun yang terdapat didalam cerita, Karena cerita ini murni disebabkan kegilaan author. Cerita juga dapat berubah alur sesuai mood author nyahahaha**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

 **Tapi ITACHI milik aku seorang haha #dirasengan kishimoto sensei**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : ItaNaru, SasuKyuu, (masih dipikirkan)**

 **Warning : boys love, MxM, yang gak suka jangan baca, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur gak jelas dan teman – temannya.**

 **Saya masih newbie jadi mohon maaf jika, tulisan saya masih amat sangat perlu diperbaiki..!**

Menurut kalian bagaimansih suana dari sebuah sekolah yang bertaraf international? Pastinya kondusif dan anak – anaknya selalu belajar dengan giat untuk berlomba – lomba menjadi yang nomor satu, benar? Ah buang pikiran kalian yang idealis itu jauh – jauh… karena kenyataannya sangat berbeda dengan ekspektasi kalian. Konoha Art Gakuen, adalah sekolah sni yang bertaraf internasional, tetapi setiap harinya selalu saja ada hal – hal aneh yang dilakukan para murid untuk membuat para guru menjerit frustasi sambil menjambak rambut mereka sendiri, bahkan sebagian lagi ada yang sudah botak karena terlalu lelah mendidik para murid yang kelakuannya diluar batas manusia normal.

Pagi ini pun tak berbeda dari hari lainnya, ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.00 seharusnya mereka sudah mulai belajar dikelas mereka masing – masing tetapi disebuah kelas yang dihuni oleh anak - anak kelas XI yang berjumlah lebih dari 20 orang hanya ditinggali oleh satu orang murid bersurai pirang yang mengurung dirinya sejak kemarin dan ia mengunci pintu dari dalam, memang didalam kelas seharusnya ada CCTV yang mengontrol kegiatan para murid akan tetapi dnegan pintarnya sipirang menemukan CCTV tersebut dan entah apa yang dilakukaknnya sehingga alat itu tidak menampilkan apapun kecuali layar hitam. Murid – murid yang seharusnya berada dikelas tersebut pun tidak ambil pusing, mereka malah berdiri didepan pintu sambil memainkan gadget mereka dan adapula yang sibuk membaca buku.

 **DAK… DAK….DAK….**

Seorang pemuda bernetra ungu menggedor pintu yang sejak tadi mengunci seorang pemuda lagi didalam sana dengan sedikit kesal "Dei…. Cepat kembalikan kekasihku yang kau culik… aku sangat merindukannya..~" sang pemuda berucap sambil memelaskan wajahnya berharap seseorang didalam sana dapat melihat betapa ia merindukan sang kekasih.

Tak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda didalam kelas tersebut, setelah semalaman pemuda itu didalam tanpa makan dan minum, mereka mulai berpikir bahwa pemuda didalam sana sedang melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan atau lebih parahnya dia malah bunuh diri.

"Hidan.."panggil seorang pemuda dengan banyak tindik diwajahnya sambil menepuk pundak sang pemuda yang dipanggilnya tadi, sang pemuda yang dipanggil namanya tadi reflek menolehkan kepalanya pada orang yang berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah seolah bertanya kenapa?

"tidak aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kau harus memperkuat mentalmu terhadap kemungkinan terburuk…" jelas sang pemuda penuh tindik dengan wajah sangat serius, shingga membuat suassana disekitar sangat mencekam dan siswa lain juga ikut merinding.

"apa maksudmu Pain?" tanya Hidan sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya! Tidak mengerti dengan maksud cowok bertindik yang dipanggil pain.

"Mungkin saja Deidara…." Pain menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat sekelilingnya penasaran setengah mati, pain menepuk pundak sahabatnya penuh simpati "Mungkin saja dia…. Sedang berselingkuh dengan kekasih mu…" lanjut Pain dengan polosnya sambil manggut – mangut membenarkan analisisnya.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…." Teriak Hidan histeris sambil menjambak rambut perak klimisnya, dengan tidak elitnya hidan terduduk didepan pintu kelas sambil melipat lututnya dan sesunggukan meratapi nasib dirinya yang diduakan dengan temannya sendiri oleh kekasihnya.

 **PLAKK…**

"Aduhh… sakit Nagato" Gerutu sang pemuda bertindik sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul menggunakan buku setebal 367 halaman dengan mulusnya.

"ASTAGA PAIN…. Berhenti mengganggu Hidan oke…!" cercah pemuda berambut merah dengan emosinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya mengagguk – angguk saja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang gak ada imut – imutnya sama sekali malah membuat orang disekitarnya mual melihat tingkahnya yang sok manis.

"DAN KAU…." Tunjuk sang pemuda yang dipanggil Nagato tadi pada pemuda lainnya yang sejak tadi sesunggukan dan kini menatap Nagato dengan ingus yang meleleh dan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya, membuat Nagato ingin sekali memuntahkan sarapannya diwajah jelek tersebut "Berhentilah menangisi sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu kau tangisi, mengerti…!" seru Nagato emosi. "DAN HAPUS INGUS MU ITU… MENJIJIKKAN"

"ASTAGA….. apakah tidak seorang pun yang waras dikelas ini kecuali diriku?" gerutu Nagato sambil menjambak rambut merahnya frustasi.

"Itachi" pemuda bermata Hazel dengan rambut merah dan berwajah baby face, memanggil pemuda lainnya yang sedang duduk dikusen jendela dengan tenangnya sambil membaca buku, rambut hitam panjangnya ia ikat, menyisakan poni yang terus tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka lebar disampingnya. Terlihat seperti dewa _Tsukuyomi_ sang penguasa malam.

"Hn" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi tersebut dengan trade mark andalannya.

"Tidakkah kau mau menghentikan mereka? kau sebagai presiden sekolah akan dimarahi jika mereka terus mengganggu proses belajar mengajar!" Tanya sang pemuda berambut merah sambil memperhatikan tingkah teman – teman sekelasnya yang sejak tadi membuat opera sabun tidak jelas.

"Biarkan saja mereka, lagi pula ini sudah sering terjadi, guru tak akan melakukan apaun." jawab Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, merasa bukunya lebih menarik dari apapun.

"Ah… kau benar, Chi" sang pemuda membenarkan jawaban sahabatnya Itachi.

Suasana diluar kelas tersebut mulai tidak terkendali karena kebosanan para murid, sampai…

 **TAAP… TAAP… TAAP…**

seorang pemuda berkulit tan eksotis, bersurai pirang dengan netra sebiru langit tanpa awan dimusim panas berjalan dengan langkah pasti bak seorang model di catewalk (sori yah kalu salah author gak tau tulisannya gimana, ehhehe). Suasana langsung hening seketika seperti sedang lewat malaikat. Semua mata disekitarnya tertuju pada sang pemuda pirang yang tiba – tiba berhenti didepan kelas yang terkunci, dengan anggun ia mengambil sebuah jepit rambut yang entah dari mana asalnya lalu membuka kunci pintu yang juga entah kenapa bisa terbuka dengan mudahnya, padahal tadi para murid kelas tersebut sudah mencoba cara tersebut berulang kali tapi tidak berhasil.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu dengan bunyi yang sangat halus. Setelah sang pemuda masuk anehnya tak satupun dari mereka yang mengikuti sang pemuda untuk masuk juga, mereka hanya terdiam didepan pintu menunggu, lalu menyadari seorang teman mereka yang sejak tadi menggigil dengan wajah yang sangat horror.

"Kau kenapa nagato?" Tanya Pain sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Nagato.

"Diaa… kenapa dia di – disini?" Nagato meracau sambil matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan cemas, sesekali ia menggigit kukunya "Bagaimana mungkin sia disini? Seharusnya dia ada diamerika sekarang? Ba – bag…" Nagato terus saja meracau membuat teman – temannya jadi cemas, menyangka Nagato mulai menggila.

"Biarkan dia Pain nanti juga sembuh sendiri" kata satu – satunya wanita dikelas tersebut dengan tenang.

Tak lama…

 **GEDUBRAKK… BRAK.. BRUUK.. PRAANG… NGEONG~~** (ooke lupakan yang terakhir o.O)

Suara – suara mengerikan terdengar dari dalam kelas membuat seluruh murid menatap horror jendela yang ditutupi kain hitam didepan mereka, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua makhluk pirang didalam sana? Apa mereka sedang main gulat? Atau saling bunuh? Tak ada yang tau.

Lima menit kemudian pintu terbuka lalu munculah seorang bersurai pirang panjang yang setengahnya diikat pony tail dengan wajah yang penuh cat, dan telinga merah membara membuat teman – temannya bergidik ngeri sambil memegang kuping mereka seolah merasakan sakit yang sama dengan si pemuda pirang.

"Nih Smarthpone mu, berhentilah menangis seolah – olah aku telah memperkosa kekasihmu" kata si pirang sinis sambil menjulurkan sebuah smarthpone keluaran terbaru pada pemuda berambut perak klimis yang sejak tadi sesunggukan meratapi nasib smarthphone kesayangannya, yang sudah dia anggap seperti kekasihnya sendiri.

Dengan secepat kilat sipemuda klimis mengambil smarthphonenya lalu memeluknya penuh cinta dan kasih sayang membuat orang disekitarnya menggelengkan kepala mereka, satu lagi orang gila yang sedang kumat.

"oh.. oh.. sayangku..~" katanya sambil cepat – cepat membuka aplikasi di smarthphonenya yang menampilkan character waifu idaman para pria otaku. Dan itu membuat murid – murid lain memukul jidatnya sendiri.

Dasar Otaku..~

Setelah deidara keluar, kain – kain hitam yang menutupi jendela pun ditarik dan menampakkan dalam kelas yang sudah dilukis oleh sipemuda pirang seluruhnya dengan pemandangan yang amat mengagumkan sehingga membuat teman – temannya berdecak kagum dengan lukisan tersebut. Didalam terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek dengan netra biru sedang menggulung – gulung kain berwarna hitam dan melemparnya kesudut kelas, setelah itu ia berjalan kepintu dan menatap para siswa laki – laki yang tidak begitu jauh lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Ayo masuk…" ajak – tidak lebih terdengar seperti perintah namun dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Seperti terhipnotis dengan suara merdu sang pemuda pirang, tanpa dikomando mereka memasuki ruangan kelas yang sudah disulap oleh sipirang Deidara menjadi pegunungan dengan hutan rimba dan jurang yang mengitari gunung tersebut. Saat hendak menutup pintu kelas mata biru sipirang melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dengan tenang masih duduk dikusen jendela sambil membaca buku. Setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya sipirangpun berjalan dengan anggunnya dan berhenti disamping sang pemuda yang dilihatnya memiliki rupa sangat tampan, membuat sipirang terkesima sesaat.

"Maaf, kelasnya sudah mau dimulai, jika tidak mau masuk bisakah kau untuk tidak merusak pemandanganku saat sedang mengajar?" tanya sipirang dengan suara halus namun sarat akan ketegasan dan perintah didalamnya.

Mata sehitam obsidian yang dibingkai kacamata miliknya melirik kesamping hanya untuk melihat birunya langit yang begitu indah dihadapannya dengan bulu mata lentik yang menghiasinya, lalu matanya turun untuk melihat hidung bangir sipemuda dan kedua pipinya yang chubby dihiasi oleh enam garis halus, turun kebawah lagi ada bibir sewarna plum yang sangat menggoda untuk digigit. Satu kata yang terlintas dibenak sang pemuda bernetra obsidian 'indah'

Hanya untuk sesaat ia terkesima dengan pemandangan itu, mengedipkan mata obsidiannya, Itachi pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kea rah yang berlawanan dengan pintu kelas.

"Heii… kau itu presiden sekolah, seharusnya kau menjadi teladan bagi murid – murid lain."

Sang pemuda bermata onyx berbalik lalu tersenyum miring dan terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajah tampannya "Seperti aku perduli saja" ucap si pemuda onyx lalu pergi begitu saja membuat sipirang menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"ckckckck, anak zaman sekarang gak ada sopan – sopannya sama orang tua, lagi pula apa – apan gayanya itu sok keren! Apa dia sedang berusaha tebar pesona pada ku? Oh yeah … itu semua karena ketampananku pastinya" sang pemuda pirang bernarsis ria disamping kelas, yang dipikir murid – murid lain ia sedang mengomel. Menghela nafas lelah sipirang pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas.

Berhenti di meja guru, sipirang tersenyum charming, sangat menyilaukan seperti matahari pagi yang menghangatkan, ia pun memperkenlkan dirinya "Ini memang sudah terlamabat dari jam masuk sebenarnya tapi karena jepang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dulu, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku baru saja kembali dari amerika tadi pagi dan karena mendengar salah satu saudaraku berulah disekolah maka dari itu aku datang secepatnya kesekolah ini, seharusnya sih aku datang dua hari lagi, aku disini menggantikan wali kelas kalian kurenai sensei yang cuti karena sedang hamil. Aku – " Kata – kata naruto terputus ketika Nagato menyela perkataannya.

"Ta – tapi Naru Nii – san, kenapa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya Nii – san baru kembali tiga bulan lagi?" tanya Nagato dengan suara makin pelang diakhir kata – katanya.

"Sensei untuk mu Nagato, panggil aku sensei ketika disekolah, kau mengerti?" tegas Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Ha – hai sensei…"Jawab nagato terbata bata.

"Yah.. sebenarnya aku sudah menyelesaikan studi S3 ku sejak delapan bulan yang lalu, dan aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan disana selama empat bulan, akan tetapi peraturan diperusahaan itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan prinsipku jadi aku keluar dan sepertinya aku merindukan kampung halaman juga adik – adikku yang suka membuat masalah jadi secepatnya aku ingin kembali kesini, dan kebetulan kepala sekolah disini adalah teman kuliahku ketika di amerika, dia menelponku dan membutuhkan tenaga pengajar pengganti, karena tertarik akupun kembali hari ini" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Seluruh penghuni kelas hanya ber – oh ria mendengar penjelasan Naruto, lalu sesi tanya jawab pun tak terelakkan, modus para siswa agar tak belajar pastinya "Uzumaki sensei" panggil pemuda berambut perak klimis memanggil Naruto sambil tersenyum sok ntebar pesona pada sensei mereka yang manisnya melebihi seorang wanita sekalipun.

"Ya? Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang senyum sejuta wattnya, seketika seluruh kelas seperti eskrim yang meleleh dibawah matahari kecuali dua orang yang sudah sangat mengenal pemuda pirang didepan mereka.

"Namaku Hidan, sensei maukah kau menjadi karakter waifu dalam hidupku?" Hidan sedang berusaha menggombali Naruto yang masih tebar pesona didepan kelas.

 **HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…**

Seluruh kelas mengejek hidan yang sudah mencuri start untuk mendekati guru mereka yang manis itu.

"Hei.. Hidan beraninya kau mencuri start didepan kami" Cercah seorang murid yang dibayar author hanya untuk memperpanjang cerita.

Naruto sangat senang ketika dirinya dielu –elukan dan diperebutkan, ia yakin bahwa pesonanya semakin bertambah dikala umurnya telah menginjak usia duapuluh tujuh tahun, 'hahahahah teruslah seperti itu dan aku akan memberikan nilai yang bagus untuk kalian semua.' Batin Naruto sinting, karena akan memberikan nilai bagus untuk yang terus memujanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditengah kericuhan yang terjadi dikelas, hanya dua orang yang menatap sekelilingnya seolah mengatakan 'mereka sinting karena menyukai iblis'. Kedua orang itu adalah deidara dan Nagato yang memiliki hubungan darah dan sudah sangat mengenal Naruto dengan amat sangat baik.

"Hei Dei – chan" satu – satunya wanita dikelas itu memanggil Deidara dengan cara berbisik. Tau siapa yang memanggilnya dengan embel – embel Chan, Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kananya ketika Nagato duduk disamping kirinya dekat jendela. "Ada apa Haku?" tanya Deidara menaikkan sebelah alis pirangnya yang tidak ditutupi poni.

"Uzumaki – sensei dan dan kau sangat mirip, apa kalian saudara?" Tanya Haku penasaran.

'aku ingin sekali tidak mengakui orang Narsis itu sebagai kakak tertuaku..!' Batin Deidara miris meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya Deidara berusaha memilih kata – kata yang tepat "I… itu.. itu… Aduuh… " Deidara mengaduh ketika sebuah kapur bersarang dengan mulus dikepalanya.

"Hay little blodie! Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Naruto memanggil nama kecil adiknya, ia bertanya sambil memasang senyum setan andalannya yang selalu sukses membuat seluruh adiknya merinding horror.

"Aaah… Ti… tidak sensei, aku hanya baru ingat bahwa aku telah melupakan sesuatu dilukisanku." Jawab deidara dengan tergagap, kedua mata aquamarine nya melirik ke kanan dan kiri dengan cemas.

"Benarkah yang dia katakan nona?" Naruto sama sekali tak mempercayai jawaban adiknya ia pun bertanya pada perempuan satu – satunya dikelas itu. Deidara menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Ah… itu sensei, aku bertanya pada Dei – chan, kalian begitu mirip apakah kalian bersaudara?" jawab Haku polos sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya, inginnya ia tersenyum miring sambil menguarkan aura mencekam tapi untuk hari ini ia akan membuatnya berbeda.

"A- astaga Litle Blondie, kau – kau tidak mau mengakui kakakmu sendiri?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin dan suara serak yang tercekat ditenggorokan. Semua penghuni kelas menatap Deidara dengan pandangan sinis seolah mengatakan 'kau adik durhaka!' atau 'berikan saja kakakmu untukku'. Deidara yang ditatap sinis oleh temannya malah balas mendeathglare kakak pirangnya yang hanya tersenyum miring seolah mengatakan 'welcome to the hell my little blondie'.

Setelah perdebatan konyol yang sama sekali tidak ada pentingnya, bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa dipersilahkan keluar lebih dulu oleh Naruto, yan tersisa hanya dua orang dengan rambut yang berwarna sangat kontras menatap Naruto berharap tatapannya dapat mencekik guru muda tersebut.

"kenapa Kalian tidak keluar untuk makan?" tanya Naruto sambil merapihkan barang – barangnya, ia bertanya tanpa menatap kedua pemuda dibangkunya.

"Kenapa Kakak ada disini?" Deidara memblas pertanyaan Naruto dengan pertanyaan juga.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya matanya menatap adik pirangnya dengan jahil, "kan kakak tadi sudah bilang kakak disini menggantikan Kurenai – sensei yang sedang cuti karena hamil besar, dan juga tentunya karena kakak merindukan adik – adik kakak yang manis." Jawab Naruto memasang senyuman jahil ala dirinya. "sudahlah.. kakak ke ruang duru dulu ya!" seru Naruto ssetelah barangnya tak ada lagi dimeja. Ia berjalan ke meja kedua uzumaki tersebut lalu mengeluarkan dua buah kotak bekal dari dalam ranselnya dan meletakkan dimeja sang adik "Ini… untuk kalian, Iruka – san bilang kau belum pulang dari kemarin dan Nagato kau juga meninggalkan bento mu karena terburu – buru apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya?" tanya Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sepasang seragam laki – laki dari tasnya juga beberapa buku pelajaran dan buku tulis. "Mandilah Dei, kakak juga membawa seragam dan buku mu" lanjutnya tersenyum dengan tulus lalu mengusap kepalan pirang adiknya dengan lembut, sama sekali berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya. "Jangan membuat Kakak cemas lagi mengerti" Nasihat si sulung Uzumaki lembut. Lalu ia pun pergi keluar kelas dengan punggung yang tegap.

"Ka… Kakak, Na – Nagato apa benar dia kakakku?" Tanya Deidara tidak percaya dengan yang dialaminya, hei ini pertamakalinya Naruto terlihat begitu cemas karena adik- adiknya meskipun Nagato hanya adik sepupunya saja.

"Memangnya kau pikir ada orang yang mirip seperti dia bisa mengenalmu dan aku dengan baik? Tentu saja dia kakakmu, Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Nagato memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Mu – mungkin saja dia seorang alien yang menyamar jadi kakakku" Seru Deidara sambil menatap Nagato serius dan mengguncangkan bahunya.

 **TUK..**

Nagato menoyor kepala Deidara yang terlalu banyak menghayal "Makanya berhentilah membaca buku dengan genre sci – fi, kau terlalu banyak menghayal, wajar saja jika Naru – Nii san mengkhawatirkanmu, hanya kau dan Kyuu yang dia miliki setelah paman Minato meninggal dan bibi Kushina memilih meninggalkan Kalian untuk menikah dengan mantan kekasihnya, sudahlah sangat menyakitkan mengingat masa lalu lebih baik kita makan dan setelah itu mandi untukmu, kau bau" ejek Nagato sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Brengsek" cibir Deidara kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

 **"** _brengsek" cibir Deidara kesal._

Little Blondie, maafkan kakak karena sudah meninggalkan kalian bertiga begitu lama, kakak hanya ingin mencari Kaa – san, tapi dia malah menyuruh kakak untuk melupakannya dan meminta kakak untuk tidak mencarinya lagi. Apa yang harus kakak lakukan Dei? Kakak hanya ingin kalian tumbuh dengan kasih sayang dari Kaa – san tapi dia tidak mau memberikannya pada kalian dan lebih memilih mantan kekasihnya. Maaf kakak memang tidak berguna.

"Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain sensei"

Eh…

 **END NARUTO POV**

 _"Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang lain sensei"_

 _"Eh.."_ ketika Naruto berbalik pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata onyx yang balik menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "oh ternyata dirimu… permisi" ia meminta izin karena malu kepergok sedang mengawasi adiknya sendiri, kakak yang protektif sekali.

Saat hendak melangkah sebuah tangan berkulit alabaster menghentikan langkahnya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, "Apa?" Tanya Naruto sinis.

"Uchiha Itachi, bukan Dirimu.." Jawab Sipemuda lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto dan mulai melangkah untuk memasuki kelas,

 **TARIK …**

 **BUK…**

Ketika orang yang tadi dicegatnya malah balik mencegatnya dengan memenjarakan dia diantara si pelaku dan dinding luar kelas dengan tangan sipelaku. Itachi hanya diam menatap mata sebiru langit didepannya, dikepalanya sebenarnya terlintas banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya akan tetapi… ah pokoknya para pembaca liat aja nanti apa yang bakalan dilakukan si sulung uchiha.

"Uchiha – san! Apa kau sedang berusaha menggodaku?" Tanya Naruto sinis + narsis, sambil memegang dagu Itachi dengan tangan kanannya, memperlkakuakn Itachi layaknya perempuan yang akan tersipu malu jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh laki – laki tampan, tapi sayangnya Itachi itu laki – laki dan dia tidak akan tersipu dengan perlakuan simanis didepannya ini, ia malah lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ku katakan padamu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada laki – laki" ucap Naruto lembut sebelah tangannya yang memegang dagu Itachi tadi turun dengan sangat sensual dari leher jenjang berkulit alabaster itu kemudian ke dada pemuda tersebut dengan lembut sambil mata birunya terus menatap Itachi dengan menggoda. 'datar' batin Naruto sinting.

Mata yang sebelumnya menggoda kini berubah dingin dan angkuh, "Jadi berhentilah mencoba sok keren didepanku, itu sangat menjijikan, bersikaplah sebagai seorang laki – laki pada umumnya ketika bertemu dengan guru laki – lakinya, dan kalaupun aku akan menyukai laki – laki aku lebih memilih pria dewasa yang memiliki banyak uang untuk membiayai adik – adikku agar dapat berkuliah ditempat yang mahal dan terjamin bukan dengan anak SMA sepertimu" jelas Naruto dingin.

Naruto menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang terlihat bergetar, tak lama suara tawa pun keluar dari mulut Itachi. "wah… Uzumaki – sensei Kau sama sekali tidak menutupi sifat buruk mu sebagai seorang guru ternyata!" Itachi berkata dengan nada yang sangat berbeda dengan imagenya yang dikenal para siswa lain "Kau tau Uzumaki – sensei? Sifat liar mu ini membuatku lebih tertantang untuk menaklukanmu, aku akan membuat mu menjilat kembali apa yang sudah kau katakan, aku akan membuat mu mendesah dan berteriak nikmat di ranjangku"

"Woow Uchiha … Uchiha sang presiden sekolah yang terkenal selalu menjaga sopan santun dari setiap tindakan dan kata – katanya, ternyata memiliki sisi liar yang tak diketahui orang lain dan dia telah membukanya didepan orang yang salah." Naruto menjawab seolah ia terkejut sambil menepuk tangannya. "ckckckck…. Itu hanya akan ada didalam mimpimu nak!" Kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedih "berhentilah bermimpi terlalu jauh tentang diriku, karena kau akan tersakiti akhirnya" katanya lagi menepuk sebelah pipi Itachi lalu pergi begitu saja.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto bahu Itachi kembali bergetar semakin lama semakin kuat hingga suara tawa yang menyeramkan tak dapat dibendung dari mulut si uchiha sulung "HAHAHAHAHAHAH…. Menarik sangat menarik, kita lihat saja nanti aku pasti akan membuatmu benar – benar menjilat ludah mu sendiri." Ucap Itachi misterius, sebelah wajahnya ia tutupi dengan jari hanya menyisakan matanya saja. Itachi tidak jadi memasuki kelasnya ia berjalan kearah lain sambil menyeringai senang, suasana hatinya sangat bagus hari ini.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

"A- astaga yang tadi itu benar – benar Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya Deidara pada Nagato yang juga masih memasang wajah terkejutnya. Ternyata kedua orang ini mendengarkan percakapan panas antara Naruto dan Itachi, keduanya sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang mereka lihat dan dengar tadi, pasalnya Itachi itu terkenal sebagai seorang yang sangat sempurna dalam hal apapun baik sikap maupun prestasinya dibidang akademik dan itu semua lah yang membuka jalan bagi si Uchiha sulung menjadi seorang presiden sekolah, tapi kenyataan yang mereka lihat hari ini membuat mereka berubah pikiran tentang Itachi, pemuda itu mempunyai sisi liar yang disembunyikannya.

"Dei coba pukul aku, apakah ini nyata?" Bisik Nagato masih sama shocknya dengan pemuda blonde disampingnya.

 **Buuuk…**

"Aduhh sakit brengsek." Maki Nagato pada Deidara karena telah memukul kepalanya dengan buku setebal 400 halaman, hei dia tidak benar benar serius ketika menyuruh siblonde ini memukulnya atau setidaknya dia bisa memukulnya dengan berperikenagatoan kan, apa memang orang dikelas ini suka sekali memukulnya dengan buku?

"Kan tadi kau yang menyuruhku" jawab deidara Innocent, lalu melangkah keluar kelas menuju ruang ganti laki – laki sekalian untuk mandi, dia belum mandi sejak kemarin, ia merasa lengket juga bau disekujur tubuhnya.

Kedua pemuda itu terus berdebat mengenai kelakuan anarkis Deidara yang dengan ikhlas dan tanpa berdosa memukul kepala Nagto yang sudah sangat sering dipukul dengan buku oleh teman – teman sekelasnya.

Aah malang sekali nasibmu diperlakukan oleh Authorr, naga – chan.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Dibelahan Benua Lain Jauh Dari Jepang**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat sedang sibuk membereskan barang – barangnya, memasukkan bajunya kedalam tas dan barang – barang lain yang sekiranya dibutuhkan olehnya ketika sampai dikampung halamannya nanti.

"Kyuu.. kau tidak membawa buku – buku itu?" tanya seorang pemuda lagi yang hanya sibuk memperhatikan temannya yang dipanggilnya kyuu tadi.

"Ambil saja untuk mu, agar kau cepat keluar dari tempat ini!" Jawab si pemuda berambut merah menyebalkan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Lawan bicara simerah yang sejak tadi sibuk memakan apel si merah tersenyum miring "Tanpa buku – buku itupun aku bisa lulus dari sini! Aku hanya terlalu menyukaimu sampai aku ingin menunggu agar kita dapat lulus bersama dari tempat ini, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku" Jawabnya sambil memasang wajah sedih yang sangat memuakkan bagi pemuda merah didepannya.

"Kata – katamu menjijikkan Shu… lebih baik kau cepat keluar dari tempat ini sebelum membusuk" Jawab si pemuda merah srkastik sambil memasang senyuman superiornya membuat pemuda yang dipanggil shu dihadapannya terkekeh.

"Baiklah – baiklah, kau lihat saja aku akan menyusulmu kejepang 3 bulan lagi saat itu kau harus mentraktirku sampai aku berkata untuk tidak mentraktirku lagi" Tangtang Shukaku sambil menatap pemuda merah didepannya yang sudah selesai membereskan barang – barang nya dan menyandang tas ransel yang lumayan besar dipunggungnya, ia tersenyum mencemooh pada pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata emas didepannya.

"Kau sedang memeras orang miskin sepertiku yah? Apa kau tau tindakanmu itu criminal? Tapi tak masalah dengan otakmu yang hanya sebesar otak keraitu, aku yakin kau akan keluar dari tempat ini ketika kau di Drop Out" Jawab Kyuubi sambil menangkap Apel yang dilempar Shukaku padanya.

"Brengsek Kau Kyuu" Maki Shukaku kesal.

"Itu Nama tengahku Shu…." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum miring lalu berbalik menuju pintu ketika akan membuka pintu ia kembali melempar apel yang sudah digigitnya pada pemuda yang berhasil menangkap apel itu lagi "Don't be late to come back, I will miss you there, bye bye dear" katanya lalu melangkah keluar dan kembali menutup pintu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH….. WAITING FOR ME DEAR, mmmuuuuuuuuah" Teriak Shukaku dari dalam kamarnya sendiri sinting.

"Dasar Sinting" Maki Kyuubi ketika mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal dari teman sekamarnya sambil geleng – geleng. "I'm Back Dei – chan, Naga – chan" Seringai Kyuubi misterius sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Sesame orang sinting gak boleh saling ngatain Kyuu

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

"Ketua, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Seluruh preman dan berandalan sekoah yang ada diwilayah ini sudah kau taklukan dan menjadi bawahanmu! Lalu sekarang apalagi? Akan membosanan jika kita tidak lagi memiliki target yang bisa diburu!" tanya seorang pemuda yang berumur kisaran 15 sampai 16 tahun, memiliki cirri – cirri rambut perak kebiru biruan dan gigi runcing.

Sang ketua yang ditanyai oleh anak buahnya tersenyum miring sambil menyisir rambut ravennya "Tenanglah suigetsu, tak lama lagi akan ada target baru yang menarik datang kesekolah ini." Jawabnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Dari mana kau tahu memangnya?" Tanya suigetsu penasaran.

Mata onyx si raven yang tadinya menatap lurus ke pintu kini beralih menatap mata ungu suigetsu "Hanya Insting" Jawab si raven cuek.

"Memangmnya kau ini hewan apa? Pakai bicara soal insting" Cibir Suigetsu, sedangkan yang dicibir hanya terkekeh kecil.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika sang ketua yang irit bicara itu tak lagi membalas cibiran anak buahnya, tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan siluet seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar dan seorang wanita berambut merah disampingnya, kedua orang itu masuk lalu menutup pintu yang diklaim oleh sang ketua sebagai markas mereka.

"Jugo, Karin, bagaimana apa ada sesuatu hal yang menarik?" tanya sang ketua tanpa berbasa – basi pada dua anak buahnya yang baru saja kembali.

Sang wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu melangkah maju lalu menyerahkan tiga lembar foto ditangannya pada pemuda berambut raven yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya, sang ketua mengambil lembaran foto tersebut lalu meniliknya dengan seksama, foto pertama seorang pemuda yang tergolong berwajah manis untuk ukuran seorang pria memiliki rambut pirang pendek dengan mata biru, foto kedua pemuda pirang itu dengan pemuda bersurai hitam legam yang ia kenal sebagai kakaknya dalam posisi yang bagi seorang Uchiha sangat memalukan dan yang ketiga, foto seorang pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan dengan mata semerah batu ruby, pemuda berambut raven tersebut mengangkat sebeah alisnya minta penjelasan "Yang berambut pirang ini adalah guru baru dikelas Itachi – san, menggantikan Kurenai – sensei dan sepertinya Itachi – san menyukainya, dan yang foto terakhir itu adalah dokter baru yang akan bekerja disini, dia lulusan kedokteran di kanada dia merupakan dokter muda terbaik disana, kedua orang itu bersaudara, Uzumaki Naruto dan Namikaze Kyuubi. itu data yang kami lihat didatabase sekolah yang kami kami retas tadi." Jelas si wanita berambut merah yang juga membingkai mata merahnya.

"Uzumaki?" Beo Suigetsu. "Berarti si Pirang ini memiliki nama keluarga yang sama sepertimu, apa kau mengenalnya? Kedua pemuda manis ini?" Tanya Suigetsu penuh minat pada kedua pemuda manis di foto tersebut.

"Ya.. yah sebenarnya Naru – nii dan Kyuu – nii adalah saudaraku, Ibunya Uzumaki Kushina adalah adik bungsu nenekku Uzumaki Mito, begitulah" Jelas si gadis, Suigetsu yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Kedua orang yang sejak tadi berbicara itu mulai menoleh pada ketua mereka yang sejak tadi bungkam, mereka melihat si raven terlihat memandangi foto berambut jingga kemrahan ditangannya penuh minat.

"Sasuke." Pemuda tinggi besar itu memanggil ketuanya yang langsung menatap sipemuda "Target berikutnya adalah dia." Jawab Sasuke tersirat penuh ambisi didalamnya.

"Kenapa dia? Dia hanya seorang dokter oke" Tanya Suigetsu.

"ckckckck, kau salah Sui… dia ini spesies langka yang tak akan bisa kau temukan disembarang tempat…. " Jawab Sasuke mengatakan seolah Kyuubi adalah spesies hewan yang akan punah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Suigetsu meyakinkan.

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum miring, ada hawa – hawa mistis yang mengudara disekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **MAAF KAN AUTHOR YANG BELUM MNEYELESAIKAN FIC MY ANGEL TAPI MALAH UDAH BUAT YANG BARU T_T AUTHOR BENER – BENER PENGEN BUAT YANG INI….!**


	2. Sang Rubah dan Yuki Hime kembali

**SAYA PERINGATKAN CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR BOYS LOVE,MxM,YAOI, JAdi jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back di browser anda, jika anda masih tetapi membacanya berarti anda memiliki kesalahan pada pengelihatan anda juga proses kinerja otak anda**

 **Cerita ini murni fiksi yang author buat semata, sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggung dengan apapun yang terdapat didalam cerita, Karena cerita ini murni disebabkan kegilaan author. Cerita juga dapat berubah alur sesuai mood author nyahahaha**

 **DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

 **Tapi ITACHI milik aku seorang haha #dirasengan kishimoto sensei**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pairing : ItaNaru, SasuKyuu, dan Pair lainnya yang akan muncul dimana mana**

 **Warning : boys love, MxM, yang gak suka jangan baca, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur gak jelas dan teman – temannya. No Flames..**

 **Saya masih newbie jadi mohon maaf jika, tulisan saya masih amat sangat perlu diperbaiki..!**

Sepulang sekolah, Deidara dan Nagato bersama dua orang lainnya yaitu Haku dan Sasori membersihkan kelas karena tugas piket mereka, sekolah ini memang sebenarnya mampu untuk menyewa banyak cleaning service, hanya saja mereka tidak melakukannya untuk mengajarkan murid-murid bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya dan tidak memanjakan mereka dengan segala fasilitas.

Sasori dan Nagato yang bertugas mengangkat bangku bangku agar mudah untuk disapu, dan yang bertugas menyapu adalah Haku dan Deidara yang mengepel lantai kelas tersebut. Mereka sangat kompak dan gesit dalam pekerjaannya sehingga tak lebih dari setengah jam pekerjaan tersebut selesai ketika Nagato dan Sasori kembali menurunkan bangku juga dan menyusun sesuai dengan barisannya.

Deidara duduk dibangkunya sambil meluruskan punggungnya lelah, keringat terlihat mengucur dari keningya, wajahnya memerah karena kepanasan sehingga dengan tidak sadarnya Deidara membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja sekolahnya "aku lelah sekali, Kenapa sekolah seelit ini tidak menggunakan cleaning service saja sih? aku yakin mereka mampu membayarnya" gerutu Deidara sambil mendinginkan dirinya dibawah pendingin ruangan kelas.

Seseorang berambut merah yang sejak tadi mengikuti tingkah laku teman pirangnya berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya ketika melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya, wajah yang memerah, kulit dada yang berwarna kuning langsat dan keringat yang terus mengalir dari leher hingga kedada pemuda tersebut merupakan pemandangan yang sangat langka, ia hanya bisa melihatnya seminggu sekali dan saat inilah waktu yang paling disukainya diantara yang lainnya.

"Jika suka katakan saja, jangan hanya terus menatap" Haku berbisik pada Sasori yang terus terdiam memandangi Deidara, Sasori menatap Haku shok kenapa dia bisa tau? Oh tentu saja jawabannya karena Haku adalah satu – satunya wanita dan dia sangat peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Sasori kembali memasang poker Face andalannya tanpa menjawab pernyataan Haku.

"Apa kau mau aku membantumu Sasori?" Kali ini Haku mengatakan hal yang membuat Sasori tidak kuasa untuk menatap serius kearah wanita itu. "Hmmmm bagaimana?" Tanya Haku sambil memainkan senyumannya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kali ini Sasori bertanya juga dengan berbisik.

Haku tersenyum "Kau tunggulah.." Kata Haku misterius lalu berjalan kedepan Deidara dan mengambil bangku untuk duduk dihadapan pemuda pirang yang membuka matanya dan menatap focus pada wanita berambut Hitam didepannya. "Dei – chan… apa kau menginginkan uang tambahan?" Tanya Haku serius.

Mendengar kata uang telinga Deidara langsung menegak "Mau! Mau! Mau!" Seru si pirang kegirangan

Haku tertawa setan didalam hatinya, memanipulasi otak Deidara memang sangat gampang apalagi kalau itu menyangkut Uang. "Ada seseorang yang menginginkanmu untuk menjadi guru private untuk les melukisnya" Kata Haku sambil matanya melirik Sasori yang masih memasang wajah Poker Facenya.

Deidara mengikuti arah pandang Haku dan dia akhirnya tau siapa yang dimaksud. "Kau yakin?" Tanya sipirang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, pasalnya Akasuna Sasori itu sangat kaya kenapa dia tidak menyewa guru yang lebih berkompeten dari anak SMA sepertinya, yah walaupun lukisan Deidara juga sudah sangat terkenal bahkan ia pernah memenangkan lomba tingkat nasional dan Internasional, dan lukisannya dibeli oleh para kolektor dengan harga yang sangat mahal.

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya, kenapa kau ragu Dei – chan? Kau bisa meminta bayaran yang mahal darinya! Keluarganya tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena membayar seorang Guru private dengan mahal" Haku kembali menghasut pikiran – pikiran Deidara seperti iblis.

Deidara membenarkan perkataan Haku, dengan begitu dia tidak akan terlalu merepotkan Iruka dan Naruto karena mempunyai penghasilan juga, "Baiklah, aku mau." Jawab sipirang kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati pendingin ruangan sambil menunggu Nagato yang menyimpan Barang – barang yang mereka gunakan untuk piket tadi.

Haku tersenyum misterius, ia mengembalikan bangku ketempatnya lalu berjalan dan berhenti didepan Sasori "Aku memintanya menjadi Guru private les melukismu, dan aku mengatakan bahwa kau akan membayar mahal dirinya, selanjutnya akan kita pikirkan nanti ketika kalian sudah mulai." Kata Haku menjelaskan.

Sasori terkejut, mudah sekali ternyata membujuk pemuda pirang itu hanya dengan mengatakan akan dibayar mahal dirinya bisa dekat dengan sipirang. "Kau heran?" Tanya Haku yang melihat Sasori hanya diam "Aku tau, aku tau aku memang hebat, jadi jangan sia – siakan kesempatanmu sobat" kata Haku menunjuk dada Sasori. "Peluangmu tidaklah banyak mengingat banyak orang yang juga menyukainya." Haku memperingati Sasori.

"Aku mengerti, Terimakasih Uchiha Haku." Kata Sasori tulus menyebutkan nama lengkap si gadis.

Haku tertawa pelan "Baiklah – baiklah, dan Sasori panggil saja Haku biar lebih enak didengar!" Haku meminta Sasori memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya sebagaimana yang dia lakukan "Dei – chan aku pulang duluan ya! Kau tunggulah Nagato dengan Sasori berdua" Haku mengeraskan suaranya untuk berpamitan pada Deidara, dan sipirang membalasnya hanya dengan lambaian tangannya. "Berjuanglah Sasori" Kata Haku menepuk pundak Sasori pelan.

"Uzumaki – san" Sasori memanggil Deidara pelan, merasa dipanggil Sipirang membuka matanya sebelah.

"Panggil Deidara saja, dan Sasori hari apa kita akan memulai lesnya?" Tanya Deidara Menatap Sasori dengan kedua netra Aqua Marinenya.

"Kapanpun kau sempat" Jawab Sasori tak melepas kedua Hazelnya dari mata sipirang.

"Jika begitu bag – " Kata – kata Deidara terpotong ketika seseorang membuka pintu dan memanggilnya.

"Dei, Sasori, Haku ayo kita pu…. eh – mana Haku?" Tanya Nagato ketika dia tidak menemukan wanita berambut hitam yang biasanya memasang senyum lembut itu.

"Dia sudah pulang tadi…." Jawab Deidara cuek, dia bangun dari kursinya dan meletakkannya kembali ketempatnya dan menyandangkan tasnya dipunggung lalu berjalan kearah Nagato. "Ayo.." Ajak Deidara tapi Nagato tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Nagato yang berdiri dipintu menyadari kalau atmosfir dikelas ini sedikit berat dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasori dan Deidara tak seorangpun yang mau menjawab akhirnya mebuka suara untuk bertanya "Kenapa Suasana disini sangat mencekam apa kalian berkelahi?" tanya Nagato matanya menatap Deidara dan Sasori bergiliran,

"Tidak ada apa – apa kok, kami hanya sedang membicarakan hal tak penting. Iya kan Sasori" Jawab Deidara mencairkan suasana meminta Sasori membantunya. Dan si merah hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan "Besok Saja lagi kita bahas oke, Jaa… nee.." Deidara menarik Nagato keluar dari kelas tersebut meninggalkan Sasori yang langsung menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu.

"Haaaah… yang tadi itu hampir saja aku menyerangnya" Sasori menghela nafas lelah, ia menahan hasratnya akan pemuda pirang yang sudah lama diminatinya, tapi seolah tidak ada Deidara sama sekali tidak pernah meilhat dirinya. Hampir saja ia menyerah untuk si pirang tapi entah bagaimana Haku datang dan membantunya seperti seorang guardian angel saja, Sasori menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

"SIAL" Deidara memaki dirinya sendiri, ia tadi sempat merasakan sesuatu yang mengocok perutnya ketika Sasori mengunci tatapannya pada Deidara, dan sipirang tidak menyukai hal itu. ia merasa kalau tadi Sasori akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya sebagai seorang pria, sipirang menyadarinya dan ia tertekan akan hal itu tetapi dia berusaha tetap menenangkan tubuhnya dan menggilangkan pikiran – pikiran negatifnya dengan berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin pada Sasori.

Nagato menatap Deidara yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sampai hampir menabrak tong sampah didepan kelas yang mereka lewati kalau saja Nagato tidak menarik Deidara untuk menjauh "Apa yang kau pikirkan Dei ?" Tanya Nagato.

Deidara memasang wajah Innocent "Hmmmm? Memangnya apa?" tanya Deidara pura – pura polos dan tidak mengerti. Nagato menghela nafas, ia tau jika begini Deidara berarti tidak ingin ditanyai, keduanya pun berjalan dalam hening menyusuri lorong untuk keluar dari bangunan sekolah.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:00 dijam tangan yang digunakan oleh Naruto, iapun mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, Naruto berniat pulang lebih awal agar bisa memasak makan malam untuk adik – adiknya, sudah sangat lama ia tidak melakukannya dan ia meridukan hal itu, ketika Kyuubi akan berebut makanan dengan Deidara dan saat mereka sadari makanannya sudah diambil oleh Nagato dalam diamnya, kemudian Naruto lah yang akan menengahi ketiga adik – adiknya itu. ketika mengingat ketiga adiknya tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Ngomong – ngomong tentang Kyuubi, kapan yah adik tengahnya itu akan kembali kejepang, sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat adiknya yang tengil itu, Naruto dengar adiknya mendapat beasiswa kedokteran di Kanada, memang Kyuubi selalu menghubunginya tetapi anak itu tidak pernah mengirimkan fotonya sekalipun, waktu Naruto menanyakan Kyuubi slalu menjawab dengan Narsisnya 'Aku sangat tampan kak! Aku tidak mau kakak terpesona pada ketampanan ku makanya aku tidak menigirimkannya.' dan Naruto pun akan membalasnya dengan dengusan mencemooh.

Naruto sudah ada diparkiran, dia pergi menggunakan motor yang sudah sangat lama dimilikinya dan ketika pergi ke Amerika motor itu dia simpan dirumah yang selalu dirawat oleh Iruka, motornya itu berwarna Orange dan hitam hadiah dari kedua orangtuanya ketika dirinya menginjak kelas tiga SMP, dan itu sangat berarti untuknya.

Setelah menggunakan helm dan jaketnya Naruto pun menjalankan motornya, saat keluar dari gerbang Naruto melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ketika akan berbelok ada seorang pemuda yang tiba – tiba saja meloncat kedepannya…

"AWAAAS…" Teriak Naruto berusaha membelokkan stangnya.

 **CKIIIIT …**

 **BRAAK… BRUGH…**

Karena menghindari pemuda yang meloncat kedepan motornya, Naruto membanting stang motornya ketembok kemudian dia pun jatuh dari motornya dan terguling diaspal, pemuda yang tadi melindungi sesuatu ditangannya menengokkan kepalanya pada pengendara yang speda motornya sudah rusak dibagian depan dan pengendaranya sendiri terguling lumayan jauh dari motor tersebut, pemuda itupun berlari menghampiri tubuh si pengendara yang tak dikenalnya.

"Tu… tuan apa anda baik – baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil memapah Naruto untuk duduk dipinggir trotoar.

Naruto membuka helmnya lalu menarik nafas panjang, mata birunya mendelik pada pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah yang ternyata seragam sekolah tempat ia mengajar, ia ingin memaki pemuda itu dengan sumpah serapah.

"KAU… APA –

Ngeeoooong…~~

Suara Naruto tercekat ditenggorokan, ketika mendengar suara anak kucing dari dalam dekapan pemuda yang dilihat Naruto memiliki paras yang sangat tampan dengan rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi dan juga Mata onyx menatap lembut anak kucing yang menyembul dari dekapan si pemuda. Mata onyx si pemuda menatap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan, ia menunduk

"A.. aku minta maaf, tadi anak ini terjatuh ketika Induknya menggendong dia dan anak – anaknya" Jelas Sasuke lalu sedikit menjauh dari Naruto dan menurunkan anak Kucing di gendongannya ketika induknya berdiri diseberang jalan ia berdiri seolah mengatakan 'kembalikan anakku'.

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya tidak tau mau menjawab apa, kemudian dia pun mengeluarkan hp dari dalam saku jaketnya igin menelpon Deidara atau Nagato untuk menjemputnya kepalanya sangat pusing untuk pulang sendiri.

"Tolong jangan telpon polisi, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas motormu dan juga merawat luka – lukamu" kata pemuda itu hopeless.

Naruto memandang pemuda didepannya innocent "Memangnya siapa yang mau menelpon polisi? Aku mau menelpon adikku dan memintanya menjemput diriku. Oya sepertinya kau dari Konoha Art, kelas berapa?" tanya Naruto berbasa basi tidak jadi menelpon adiknya mendengar bahwa pemuda didepannya akan bertanggung jawab.

"Maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Sasuke kelas IX kelompok seni vocal dan alat music" Jelas Sasuke lalu menunduk hormat pada orang didepannya.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya juga sebagai Guru baru disekolah tersebut menggantikan guru lain yang sedang cuti,

"Jadi biskaah saya memanggil anda Naru – sensei?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada penuh harap, Naruto meenjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek tanda bahwa Sasuke boleh memanggilnya apapun yang dia suka.

"Kalau begitu sensei biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku dengan mengobatimu, sebentar…" Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto untuk menelpon seseorang, tak lama ia pun kembali dan mengambil tempat disebelah Naruto. Keduanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing – masing, tak lama sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto lalu dua orang keluar dari pintu depan dan menunduk hormat pada Sasuke lalu membukakan pintu belakang mobilnya, Sasuke memapah Naruto untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, sebelum masuk ke mobilnya Sasuke menyuruh pelayannya yang satu lagi untuk mengurus motor Naruto dan setelah itu diapun masuk kemobil, setelah menutup pintu sopir kembali ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya.

Sebelum benar – benar masuk kemobi tadi Sasuke mengecungkan jempolnya memberi isyarat pada tiga orang yang mengawasinya sejak acting Sasuke tadi dimulai.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia berhasil" Kata Suigetsu memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara ketiga anakbuahnya Sasuke. "Dia pantas mendapatkan piala Oscar atas aktingnya" sambung suigetsu lagi.

"Itulah orang yang sudah memungut kita." Kata Juugo.

"Kalian benar" Karin membenarkan semua perkataan teman – temannya, mereka bertiga adalah murid yang tidak terlihat di Konoha Art, karena kelemahan dari diri mereka masing – masing, Suigetsu yang memiliki tampang aneh karena gigi – giginya, Karin dan juugo yang hanya selalu focus dengan dunia cybernya. Mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sampah yang sudah dibuang ke tong sampah lalu kemudian Sasuke datang dan menyelamatkan ketiga orang itu, sehingga ketiganya pun mengabdikan diri mereka pada si bungsu Uchiha itu sendiri.

Jadi semua yang terjadi tadi itu settingan Sasuke dan teman – temannya, anak Kucing dan segala macam tektek bengeknya, hanya yang tidak diasangka oleh mereka bahwa Naruto itu lebih memilih melukai dirinya sendiri daripada menabrak oranglain, tapi semua dapat dikondisikan dengan mudah oleh sibungsu Uchiha yang super sekali.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Didalam Mobil Sasuke**

 **'** Anak orang kaya ya? Bagaimana jika aku memerasnya?' batin Naruto licik melirik Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit sibuk dengan smarthphonenya seperti sedang membalas sesuatu. 'Tidak – tidak anak baik gak boleh diusilin..' kata Naruto lagi membantah iblis – iblis yang mengahsutnya, Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sekalipun, dua mahluk yang mirip iblis dan malaikat yang menyerupai dirinya terus menghasut pikiran Naruto dengan hal yang saling bertolak belakang.

Sasuke tau dirinya sedang diperhatikan sejak tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto – sensei nya itu "Sensei, bagaimana jika aku antar kerumah –" ucapan Sasuke langsung dipotong oleh penolakan Naruto

"Tidak, antarkan saja aku kerumah aku bisa meminta adik – adikku untuk mengobati lecet – lecetnya." Naruto menolak kerumah Sakit, banyak kenangan buruk tentang Rumah Sakit sehingga membuatnya enggan kesana kecuali sudah sangat mendesak.

"Tidak – tidak, bagaimana jika ada luka dalam yang – " Ucapan Sasuke kembali ditolak oleh Naruto secara cepat.

"Tidak, bukankah sudah – "

"Baiklah – baiklah, kerumah ku kalau begitu! Aku akan mengobatimu sensei" Sasuke yang mengerti bahwa Naruto kembali menolak memotong lagi Kata – katanya."Dan aku tidak terima penolakanmu lagi" Sambung Sasuke lagi mutlak ketika melihat Naruto akan kembali menolak, seketika Naruto pun menutup mulutnya, dia merasa sangat bodoh karena malah menurut pada Sasuke yang jelas – jelas jauh lebih muda darinya.

Setelah perdebatan panjang itu, keduanya pun kembali terdiam karena tidak tau mau membicarakan apa lagi berhubung Sasuke itu irit bicara dan Naruto sendiri sedang kesal akhirnya mereka lebih memilih diam seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang perang dingin. Naruto memilih memejamkan matanya ketika pusing kembali mendera kepalanya, ia akan mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil ear phone dari tas dan memasang ditelinganya setelah disambungkan ke smarthphonenya Sasuke memcari asal lagu di ponselnya lalu menekan ' _play_ ' di layar smartphonenya. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya ketika intro lagu mulai dimainkan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai melantunkan lagu yang didengarkannya

 **[…] hmmm….**

 _Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

 _ **Saat Ini besok,**_

 _Anata wa doko ni riu ndarou_

 _ **Aku ingin tahu diamana kau berada**_

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar alunan merdu dari sebelahnya, suara itu terdengar agak berat ditelinganya, wajar saja karena sudah puber makanya suaranya sudah berat padahal wajahnya terlihat sangat polos dimata Naruto. 'suaranya bagus' pikir Naruto ketika lirik demi lirik diucapkan oleh si Bungsu Uchiha dengan merdu dan Naruto sepertinya mulai menjadi penggemar si Uchiha bungsu. Saat lirik ketiga diucapkan Sasuke membuka matanya dan mengunci Sapphir si Sulung Uzumaki dengan onyxnya

 _Dare wo ommotterun darou_

 _ **Aku ingin tahu siapa yang kau pikirkan?**_

Naruto tertegun, saat Sasuke mengucapkannya seolah pemuda itu sedang bertanya padanya siapa yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini? Hey itu bukan salahnya ketika pemikiran itu terlintas diotaknya, itu karena sikap Sasuke sendiri yang mencerminkannya, lihat dia yang menatap Naruto serius seolah meminta jawaban padanya, ah apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan itu mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja, Sasuke paling lagi berusaha menggodanya karena memang tak seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesona Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan lagunya lagi

 _You're always gonna be my love_

 _ **Kau selalu menjadi cintaku**_

 _Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_

 _ **Bahkan jika suatu hari aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain**_

 _I will remember to love you tought me how_

 _ **Aku akan ingat bagaimana kau ajarkan aku jatuh cinta**_

 _You're always gonna be the one_

 _ **Kau akan selalu menjadi satu – satunya**_

 _Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

 _ **Sekarang ini masih lagu cinta sedih**_

 _Atarashi uta utaeru made_

 _ **Sampai aku bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu baru.**_

 _ **[...]**_

 _Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

 _ **Saat ini besok**_

 _Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

 _ **Aku pasti menangis**_

 _Anata wo omotterun darou_

 _ **Aku mungkin memikirkanmu**_

 _You will always be inside my heart_

 _ **Kau akan selalu berada didalam hatiku**_

 _Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

 _ **Selalu ada tempat hanya untukmu**_

 _I hope that I have place in your heart too_

 _ **Aku berharap bahwa aku memiliki tempat di hatimu juga**_

 _Now and foreer you are still the one_

 _ **Sekarang dan selamanya kau masih satu – satunya**_

 _Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

 _ **Sekarang ini masih lagu cinta sedih**_

 _Atarashi uta utaeru made_

 _ **Sampai aku bisa menyanyikan sebuah lagu baru.**_

 _ **[**_ _…_ _ **]**_

"kau punya suara yang bagus.." puji Naruto ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan lagunya "Aku yakin kau mempunyai banyak penggemar, ya kan?" tanya Naruto antusias, dia akan mengelus kepala Sasuke tapi saat mengangkat tangannya ia merasakan perih akibat lengannya bergesekan dengan jaket kulitnya "Ouuchhh… kenapa perih sekali?" Gerutu Naruto langsung melepas jaketnya melupakan pertanyaannya pada Sasuke. Ketika ia membuka jaket lengan kirinya ia melihat kalau kemeja berwarna biru yang ia kenakan tadi pagi basah oleh cairan berwarna merah, Sasuke terkejut melihatnya dengan hati – hati ia membantu Naruto menurunkan jaketnya, lalu membuka kemeja yang membungkus tubuh Naruto. Sasuke harus meneguk ludahnya berkali – kali ketika melihat tubuh berwarna tan dihadapannya, walaupun terlapisi dengan kaus tanpa lengan tetap saja terlihat sangat seksi dimatanya, tubuh yang terbagun sempurna dengan enam kotak yang menghiasi perutnya tapi tubuh itu tidak juga terlalu besar terlihat sangat nyaman dipeluk.

Sasuke sempat terdiam sesaat akan tetapi melihat darah yang terus saja mengalir dari luka dibahu Naruto membuat Sasuke sadar untuk segera mengehentikan perdarahan itu. ia akan merobek kemeja Naruto ketika yang punya malah berteriak untuk menghentikan sikap tak berperikemejaan Sasuke "JANGAAAANNN …" Seru Naruto menyabet kemejanya dari tangan Sasuke, "Kau pikir harga kemeja ini murah apa?" Seru Naruto lagi tak sadar darah yang mengalir dari lengannya mungkin saja bisa membasahi jok mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke menganga mendengarnya 'Astaga apa Kemejanya lebih penting dari lengannya sendiri yang terluka?' batin Sasuke tak habis pikir. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke membuka kemeja sekolahnya dan merobeknya agar dapat membalut lengan si pirang idiot didepannya pasalnya di mobil ini tidak ada kotak P3K atau apapun untuk membalut lengannya.

 **BREEEEEEEEET….**

Naruto melotot horror, hey dia tau kalau sseragam Konoha Art itu mahal "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN IDIOT? KENAPA KAU MEROBEK SERAGAMMU SENDIRI?"teriak Naruto kesal, ketika Sasuke mengikat kain seragam tadi dilengan Naruto yang terus saja memakinya.

"Diamlah Dobe, aku tak mau darahmu mengotori jok mobilku yang mahal ini, bahkan harganya tak sebanding dengan kemejamu." Jawab Sasuke kalem tapi menusuk banget Naruto yang mendengar kata 'Dobe' dari mulut Sasuke langsung panas.

"hei sopanlah sedikit pada gurumu, aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu TEME." Kesal Naruto menatap sang raven seolah – olah ingin mencekiknya.

"Kau mengajariku soal sopan santun tapi kau malah mengetaiku, bukan salahku yang mengataimu DOBE." Kata Sasuke menekan kata di akhir kalimatnya, lalu tersenyum miring.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrggghhh kau menyebalkan Sasuke TEME BRENGSEK." Teriak Naruto frustasi menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kata itu dua kali. Sangat tidak etis jika orang tau bahwa kau itu Guru. itu akan merusak citra baikmu" Sasuke menasihati Naruto seolah dia adalah ayahnya Naruto. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, membenarkan ucapan Sasuke, ayolah disekolah itu dia dikenal sebagai guru yang manis dan sangat lembut.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme" Seru Naruto sekali lagi.

"Terimakasih" Jawab Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Itu bukan Pujian"

"Hn…"

"Aku tidak akan membayar seragammu Teme" Kata Naruto sekali lagi menegaskan.

"Diamlah DOBE, aku tidak memintamu untuk membayar, aku bisa membeli seragam ini bahkan dengan pabriknya" Kesal Sasuke karena Naruto sangat cerewet sejak tadi. Keduanya pun terdiam sampai akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi oleh keduanya memasuki halaman sebuah mansion yang berdiri megah ditengah halaman yang tak kalah luasnya dari bangunan itu sendiri, disamping kanan dan kirinya ada bunga – bunga yang tumbuh indah dengan warna – warna yang berbeda, lalu ada sebuah labirin yang dibentuk dari tanaman rambat juga air mancur tinggi yang ada ditengah halaman.

Naruto berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan didepannya, sebenarnya Naruto itu kaya, asset yang ditinggalkan ayahnya bahkan cukup untuk membiayai dia dan ketiga adik nya sampai memiliki anak dan cucu tanpa perlu bekerja, hanya saja asset itu entah bagaimana bisa jatuh ketangan keluarga ibunya, dan karena Kyuubi dan Deidara begitu membenci Ibunya yang sudah meninggalkan mereka jadilah mereka hidup dirumah yang ayahnya tinggalkan dan juga tabungan Naruto, Kyuubi dan Deidara juga tabungan Minato yang disembunyikannya dari Kushina, maka dari itu uang dan barang – barang lainnya itu sangat berharga bagi Naruto yang hidupnya harus berhemat, ia dan Kyuubi kuliah ke luar negeri karena beasiswa dan juga bekerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya.

Oke kembali kecerita, setelah mobil Sasuke berhenti didepan pintu ia dan Naruto pun keluar dari mobil setelah dibukakan oleh pelayan yang berada didepan mansionnya. Saat keluar dari mobil Naruto merasa kaku dikakinya, benar kata orang kalau habis kecelakaan itu sakitnya pas udah istirahat pas pertamanya mah enggak. Sasuke harus memapah Naruto masuk kedalam mansionnya ketika dia menolak maidnya untuk membawa Naruto masuk.

"Okaerinasai masen Sasuke – sama" Sambut maidnya yang berada disepanjang jalan masuk mansion lalu seorang maid berambut merah muda datang menyambut Sasuke.

"Okaeri Sasuke – sama, biar saya bawakan tasnya dan tuan muda ini sepertinya terluka apa harus saya obati ?" Kata wanita berambut hitam tersebut lalu mengambil tas yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya.

"Tidak, bawakan saja kotak P3K nya ke kamar ku dan siapkan air hangat untuk membersihkannya, lalu pesankan seragam baru untukku." Tolak Sasuke, kemudian membawa Naruto kekamarnya ketika maid yang tadi menyambutnya berjalan lebih dulu untuk mempersiapkan apa yang diminta oleh tuan mudanya.

Naruto sama sekali tak bersuara sejak turun dari mobil dan sekarang ia sudah sampai di kamar Sasuke yang langsung mendudukkan Naruto dikasurnya sendiri. Maid berambut hitam tadi masih berdiri didekat pintu kamar Sasuke menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari sang tuan muda "Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan lagi Sasuke – Sama?"

Sasuke melirik maidnya "Tidak, kau bisa kembali bekerja." Kata Sasuke tidak peduli sambil membuka lemari lalu mengambil pakaian ganti dari lemarinya. "Oya Sizuka, apa Aniki sudah pulang?" Panggil Sasuke ketika maidnya itu sudah membuka pintu.

"Sudah Sasuke – sama, Itachi – Sama tadi sedang berada dikamarnya." Jawab maid bernama Sakura tersebut. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti Lalu menyuruh Sizuka keluar dari kamarnya ketika dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi dikamarnya untuk mengganti baju, lalu tak lama iapun keluar dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mengetik sesuatu diponselnya.

"Duduk yang benar Dobe, biar aku bisa mengobati luka – lukamu."Ujar Sasuke ketika Naruto sama sekali tak memperdulikan keberadaan Sasuke didekatnya.

 **SET..**

"HEY ITU PONSELKU." Teriak Naruto saat Sasuke mengambil ponsel dari tangannya. Dia sedang mengabari Deidara kalau dirinya telat pulang apa si teme ini tidak bisa menunggu sebentar saja benar – benar deh. Sasuke membaca layar ponsel Naruto lalu mengembalikannya langsung. Setelah Naruto mengirim pesannya ke Deidara ia pun duduk dengan mengadap langsung ke Sasuke.

"Katakan jika aku menekannya terlalu kuat." Kata Sasuke lalu mencelupkan handuk pada air hangat dan melap lengan Naruto yang terkena darah juga debu – debu yang menempel di leher dan telapak tangannya, setelah selasai membersihkan Sasuke mulai membersihkan luka – luka lecet Naruto dengan alcohol lalu memberikan obat merah diatas lukanya, ketika Naruto terus saja merintih kesakitan.

"Uuuuh perih, jangan gunakan alcohol lagi langsung kasih obat merah aja." Naruto memang Suda biasa terluka tapi dia benci saat diobati apalagi alcohol karena itu perih.

"Kau ini cengen sekali seperti perempuan saja, dasar banci." Keluh Sasuke memelankan lagi usapan alkoholnya dijari – jari Naruto dan dihadiahi glare yang sangeat tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke. Setelah memberikan obat merah dan salep ditubuh Naruto yang memar dan lecet, Sasuke akan membuka kain yang menutupi luka Naruto yang terlihat membasahi kain ketika pintu, kamarnya dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Uchiha sulung yang langsung terpaku ditempat juga mengehntikan pekerjaan Sasuke sesaat.

 **CEKLEK..**

"Sasuke ap – "

"Oh aniki tadaima" Kata Sasuke lalu melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto dan Itachi saling pandang

 **1 menit**

Naruto dan Itachi saling pandang

 **5 menit**

"KENAPA KAU DISINI?" teriak Naruto dan Itachi berbarengan dengan OOC nya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ah semudah ini kah rencananya berhasil? Ternyata kami – sama selalu berpihak pada anak yang baik seperti dirinya, pikir Sasuke narsis. "Aniki kau tidak boleh begitu pada Dob , - ah.. Naru – Sensei, dia wali kelasmu kan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luka Naruto yang masih basah, ia membersihkan darah – darah yang mengering disekitar luka tersebut dengan alcohol, dan tentu saja itu diiringi dengan desisan – desisan perih dari mulut Naruto yang enggan berkomentar, nanti dia malah diejek banci lagi oleh si TEME ini.

"Hei Sasuke kenapa orang ini ada disini?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke sedang membalut luka Naruto dengan Perban sehingga menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat sambil menatap Naruto sebentar.

"Apa maksud kenapamu itu sensei? Apa Sensei tidak dengar kalau aku memanggilnya Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke lalu melanjutkan lilitan perbannya lagi lalu memotong perbannya dan merekatkannya dengan plaster. Setelah itu Sasuke merapikan perlatannya dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak P3K lagi.

"Jadi Sasuke bisa kau jelaskan pada Aniki apa rencanamu kali ini?" Itachi yang sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dan tatapan mengintimidasi ala Uchiha Itachi, aura yang dikeluarkan menekan dan tak terbantahkan. Tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika ia terintimidasi oleh kakaknya sendiri secara dia kan seorang Uchiha juga darah itu mutlak mengalir disetiap denyutan nadinya.

Sasuke menatap Innocent pada Itachi "Rencana apa Yang Aniki maksud? Jelas aku hanya mengobati Naru – sensei, apa aku salah?" Tanya Sasuke mendramatisir membuat orang disampingnya merasa sayang pada Sasuke. Kau terlalu polos Nar

Itachi tau adik semata wayangnya itu selalu memiliki rencana untuk membuat semuanya berada dibawah genggaman tangan si Uchiha bungsu, sekalihgus membuat kakaknya yang dapat melakukan apapun dengan sekali perintah itu melakukan apa yang diinginkan si Uchiha bungsu tersebut, bukan sehari dua hari ia berada disamping si bungsu melainkan dia yang menggendong si bungsu ketika anak itu masih sangat merah, jadi dirinya sudah sangat menegenal bagaimana sifat sibungsu ini.

"Memasang wajah polos seolah – olah akulah yang jahat disini, ckckckckc aku sudah paham betul dengan semua tingkahmu itu adik kecil ku…"Ujar itachi memasang wajah yang sangat mnyebalkan dimata Naruto.

"Kau tak seharunya berkata seperti itu pada adikmu Uchiha – san, apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau adikmu mengobatiku, dia sedang berusaha menebus kesalahannya karena membuatku kecelakaan, Astaga… apa kau tak bisa lebih bijak sebagai seorang kakak? Sasuke itu masih kecil. Lagi pula dia anak yang baik dan polos, mana mungkin Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak – tidak." Seru Naruto kesal, ia mengelus kepala Sasuke dengan kasih sayang seperti seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. Bagi Naruto walaupun Sasuke itu tidak sopan dan menyebalkan tapi dia itu anak yang baik dan polos, tidak seharusnya Itachi terus memarahi Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih sedihnya, tapi dalam hati ia menertawakan kakaknya yang sedang dimarahi oleh incarannya sendirri. Kau memang licik sas membuat Naruto ada dipihakmu dan membenci kakakmu sendiri agar tujuanmu untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi tercapai.

Naruto menatap itachi yang tertunduk, tubuhnya bergetar Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung "pfftt.. ah ah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH apa? Kecil? Polos? HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Itachi teertawa keras mendengar pendapat Naruto tentang Sasuke, ia tak berhenti tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit, Konyol ini benar – benar konyol, Sasuke yang itu dibilang polos? Oh ya ampun ternyata pemuda manis yang ada didepannya ini amat sangat – sangat polos? Tidak tapi dia Bodoh ya sangat bodoh.

Sasuke ingin sekali memukul kepala Itachi yang terus menetawakannya tapi tidak dia akan membuat imagenya berubah dimata Naruto jika ia melakukan itu "A.. Aniki" Paanggil Sasuke Lirih. Itachi behenti tertawa lalu melihat Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergiliran, kemudian tertawa lagi, Itachi tidak tahan dengan drama ini iapun keluar dari kamar Sasuke masih sambil tertawa keras, para maid yang melihat tuan mudanya itu merona, pasalnya Itachi walaupun sering tersenyum ia tak pernah tertawa lepas seperti sekarang ini. 'Itachi Brengsek' Sasuke memaki kakaknya yang masih tertawa dan dia masih mendengarnya.

"Ayo Dobe ku antar pulang"Ajak Sasuke yang melihat Naruto masih bengong melihat arah kepergian Itachi.

Naruto pun mengedikan bahunya dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan, sesampainya digarasi Sasuke terlihat mengambil motor sportnya yaitu Kawasaki Ninja ZX – 14R berwarna biru, setelah menyuruh Naruto menunggu dipintu garasi Sasuke menghidupkan motornya dan memutarnya untuk keluar dari garasi, berhenti dipintu lalu menyuruh Naruto naik, setelah itu Sasuke melajukan motornya keluar pagar mansion Uchiha.

Matahari sudah berganti dengan bulan ketika keduanya sudah sampai dijalan raya, Sasuke membawa motornya dengan kecepatan standar karena dia tidak tahu rumah Naruto dimana jadi dia harus mendengarkan arahan – arahan yang Naruto tunjukkan. 30 menit kemudian Mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar terlihat dari depan. Lampu tampak sudah dinyalakan karena malam sudah tiba.

"Terimakasih Teme, kau pulang sana aku mau masuk"Kata Naruto keliatan banget ngusirnya.

"Ngusir?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Emang." Jawab Naruto santai, Naruto pun berbalik dan mulai membuka gerbang pintu rumahnya, "Aaaaaahh kangen banget sama dedek dedek ku yang muaaaaaaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Parah, dibaikin malah nyolot ni orang!"

"Bodo, Emang Gw pikirin" Jawab Naruto resek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "SASUKE" panggil Naruto ketika Sasuke akan menjalankan motornya.

"APA?" Jawab Sasuke sinis, masih kesal sama si pirang.

Naruto memasang senyuman charming ala dirinya, membuat Sasuke merona tipis dibalik helmnya, untung aja pakek helm kalo gak kan keliatan tuh "Datanglah kesini jika kau kesulitan dengan pelajaran sekolahmu." Kata Naruto menawarkan.

"Apa itu hanya basa – basi" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Begitulah" Jawab Naruto sambil mengedikan bahunya.

"Terimakasih untuk undangannya Naru – Sensei" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis tak terlihat oleh Naruto karena kaca helm Sasuke berwarna hitam. Setelah itu Sasuke pun menggas menjalankan motornya untuk pulang. Ternyata walaupun sama – sama menyebalkan memang mereka berdua itu seperti saudara yang mengerti satu sama lain.

Ketika Naruto akan mengunci pintu pagarnya sebuah taksi berhenti begitu saja sehingga membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan mengunci pagar, 'siapa yang datang malam – malam begini?' pikir Naruto, karena kalau Deidara, Iruka dan Nagato gak akan naik taksi untuk pulang mereka cenderung menggunakan kendaraan umum, lalu berjalan kaki untuk pulang kerumah, katanya untuk berhemat.

Saat pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan turun dari taksi tersebut membuat mata Naruto terbelalak, senyumnya mengembang sempurna – bahagia. "KYUUU – CHAAAAN" teriak Naruto girang lalu keluar lagi hanya untuk menerjang sang adik yang sedang mengeluarkan barang – barangnya dari bagasi taksi yang dia tumpangi.

"Apa kau serindu itu padaku kak? Ya ya ya tentu saja aku kan Ngangenin ya kan kak hehehehe." Kata pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuu tadi Narsis. Ia sudah membayar argo taksinya dan juga barang – barangnya sudah berada dikedua tangannya, hanya sebuah tas ransel dan juga koper. Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengelus punggung kakaknya yang masih memeluk erat dirinya.

"Bagaimana aku tak merindukanmu, saat aku meninggalkanmu bebrapa tahun yang lalu kau masih setinggi dadaku dan lihat sekarang kau sudah setinggi dan setampan ini, kau pasti punya banyak pacar kan disana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Kyuubi Curiga dengan mata birunya yang disipitkan.

"ckckckck, jangan menuduhku padahal kau yang baru saja diantar oleh pacarmu, kalian terlihat menjijikan sekali, kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kucing yang malu – malu saat dalam masa kawin, padahal mau tapi pura – pura gak mau" Kata Kyuubi mencemooh kakaknya.

"Apa itu yang kau ucapkan pada kakak mu yang sudah bertahun – tahun tidak bertemu? Seharusnya kau berkata "kak aku pulang, bagaimana keadaan kakak sehat?'" Kata Naruto sambil menIrukan gaya seorang adik yang manis. "Lagi pula jika kau melihat kenapa tidak langsung kemari? Seperti penguntit saja. Dia itu bukan pacarku, dia muridku disekolah."

Kyuubi terkekeh "kakak tau aku tidak akan mengatakan hal menggelikan seperti itu kak, seharunya kak Naru membayar argo ku gara gara kakak, aku harus mengeluarkan biaya yang lebih mahal dari perkiraanku dan aku kan tidak tahu kalau dia itu muridmu!" Kata Kyuubi sambil mengikuti kakaknya yang berjalan didepan menuju pintu rumah mereka.

"Kak kenapa jalan kakak pincang?" Tanya Kyuubi ketika memperhatikan jalan Naruto yang seperti menyeret kakinya.

"Oh tadi Kurama menabrak tembok!"

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi, Naruto pun menceritakan kejadiannya dari awal sampai akhir kepada Kyuubi dengan singkat padat dan jelas. Kyuubi hanya ber oh ria tapi pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ada yang mengganjil, dia akan mencoba menyelidikinya.

 **TING TONG TING TONG…**

Naruto menekan bel, lalu tak lama seorang yang berusia sekitar 40 tahunan berambut coklat dengan bekas luka dihidungnya membuka pintu

"YA AMPUN NARUTO ADA APA DENGANMU?" Tanya pria itu khawatir melihat luka – luka lecet ditubuh Naruto, yang ditanya hanya memasang senyum tipis bahwa dia tidak apa – apa.

"Katakan Naruto ada apa denganmu?" Kata pria itu lagi sangat Khawatir.

"Tenanglah Paman Iruka, aku tidak apa – apa hanya sedikit lecet..~" Kata Naruto manja "Ne.. ne..~ paman Iruka~ tidakkah kau ingin bertanya siapa yang aku bawa malam – malam begini?" Kata Naruto lagi sambil memasang wajah sok misterius, Iruka mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak melihat siapapun dibelakang Naruto, Apa Otak Naruto jadi suka berhalusinasi habis kecelakaan? Pikir Iruka, habis Naruto itu sering melakukan hal aneh diluar logika, mungkin karena itulh kedua adiknya juga memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya.

Naruto yang melihat raut wajah bingung Iruka hanya terkekeh pelan "Keluarlah" Kata Naruto mneyuruh seseorang keluar dari persembunyiannya, Seseorang menyembulkan kepala berhiaskan mahkota jingga dari balik tembok penyangga yang ada diteras "Hai paman, Aku pulang" Katanya Sambil tersenyum manis.

Netra berwarna hitam itu membola "Kyuu – chan" Panggilnya girang, lalu berjalan memeluk pemuda berambut jingga yang sudah berdiri tegak disamping sang kakak yang terlihat lebih pendek darinya "Ya tuhan Kyuu – chan kau jadi setinggi ini, dan lihat kau semakin tampan saja sangat berbeda dengan dirimu yang urakan dulu" Komentar Iruka saat melihat penampilan rapih Kyuubi dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, dulu saat SMA dia tak pernah mengenakan pakaiannya dengan rapih, rambutnya yang jabrik juga jarnag disisir tapi sekarang lihat pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah hati yang melekat ditubuhnya yang terbentuk, dan jeans juga sepatu kets yang rapi dan bersih, rambutnya yang dulu jabrik kini sudah sepanjang punggungnya hampir mencapai pinggang dan tergerai dengan rapi dan sepertinya Kyuubi juga merawatnya dengan baikk, Kyuubi yang dulunya urakan kini bertransformasi menjadi angsa yang cantik.

"Komentar macam apa itu paman? Dan tentu saja aku menjadi lebih tinggi agar kak Naru tidak mengejekku pendek lagi, lihatkan sekarang? Kak Naru lebih pendek dariku, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Kyuubi tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

"Brengsek kau Kyuu" Maki Naruto kesal.

"Itu nama tengahku kak….." Jawab Kyuubi enteng lalu tertawa lagi, membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas keras karena kesal dan Iruka geleng – geleng tidak habis pikir ternyata dua mahluk ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, hanya badannya yang tumbuh tapi otak dan hati mereka tak pernah berkembang sejak dulu, Iruka tersenyum hangat mengingat keluarga kecil ini kembali lengkap seperti sedia kala, 'Minato – sama semoga anda bahagia disana' batin Iruka ketika mengingat mendiang tuannya.

"Ada apa sih ribut – ribut?" Seorang pemuda yang tak kalah cantik dari kedua kakaknya keluar sambil menggerutu,diikuti seorang berambut merah lainnya yang berwajah malas – malasan. "Hooooaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kyuuuuu – niiiiiii" teriak pemuda pirang lain heboh, ia menggeser tubuh Iruka hanya untuk melihat penampilan kakaknya yang terlihat sperti alien dimatanya "Apa benar kau Kyuu – nii? Rasanya tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Kyuu – nii bisa jadi seperti ini! Kau pasti orang yang mengoprasi wajahmu agar terilhat sperti Kyuu – nii kan? Ayo katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyuu – nii yang asli! Kau pasti orang suruhan para Uzumaki itu untuk mengambil rumah ini juga kan? Ayo ngaku dimana Kyuu – nii yang asli atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi karena berani menyamar menjadi kakakku" cerocos pemuda berambut pirang yang diikat pony tail itu tanpa henti seperti kereta api dan juga penuh dengan hujan yang bersumber dari mulutnya sambil menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Kyuubi dengan tidak sopannya.

"Nagato apa kau tidak mengawasi si idiot pirang ini saat menonton drama televisi tidak jelas yang berasal dari Asia Tenggara sana?" Tanya Kyuubi penuh aura mencekam disekitarnya pada pemuda bersurai merah yang menatapnya balik dengan takut – takut sambil berlindung dibalik punggung Deidara.

"Kyu – Kyuu – Nii, Dei kan sudah besar tidak mungkin aku akan terus mengawasinya sehari dua puluh empat jam, la – lagi pula aku juga sudah melarangnya untuk tidak menonton drama itu lagi, tapi dia selalu berkata "Sebelum Kyuu – Nii pulang aku harus menonton dan mengingat drama ini banyak – banyak karena kalau dia sudah pulang aku pasti tidak akan diijinkan nonton lagi olehnya" begitu katanya KYuu – nii jadi ini bukan salahku" Jelas Nagato membela dirinya dan Deidara Menyikut perut Nagato hingga membuat pemuda itu mengaduh sakit.

"Sudah – sudah ayo kita masuk, Naru dan Kyuu belum makan malam kan? Paman akan memasak makanan kesukaan kalian" Iruka menengahi ketika melihat Kyuubi akan memulai menceramahi adik bungsunya itu.

Mendengar kata makanan membuat Naruto bersemangat dengan terpincang – pincang Naruto berjalan cepat menuju dapur membuat Iruka menggeleng pelan sedangkan Kyuubi masih menatap tajam Deidara "Ayo Kyuu~ cepat masuuuuk.." kata Iruka menarik Tangan Kyuubi.

"Awas kau"Ancam Kyuubi pada Deidara

"Bweeeeeekkkkkkkk…." Deidara hanya memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Kyuubi.

"kalian juga cepat masuk, nanti sakit" Iruka memanggil Deidara dan Nagato yang masih berdiri diluar.

 **Di Dapur**

"Pamaaaan ~" Panggil Naruto manja sambil memasang wajah manis ala dirinya, dan Iruka tau apa yang diinginkan Naruto jika sudah seperti ini.

"Baiklah – baiklah 3 mangkuk Ramen porsi Jumbo akan segera disiapkan, dan Kyuu kau mau apa?" Tanya Iruka ketika Kyuubi sudah duduk diseberang kursi Naruto yang masih ber yes – yes ria sambil mengangkat tinjunya – kekanakan.

Kyuubi Tampak berfikir "Aku mau….." dan Kyuubi mulai mengatur satu persatu makanan yang diinginkannya mulai dari yang berbahan dasar apel sampai makanan utama yang berbahan dasar daging dan sayuran, begitu banyak sampai Iruka, Naruto dan kedua adiknya berpikir kalau Kyuubi sudah tidak makan selama berbulan – bulan.

"Apa Kau yakin dengan semua itu Kyuu?" Tanya Iruka memasang wajah horror.

"Pamman Iruka tenang saja Apel adalah makanan utama, wajib dan pokok. Sedangkan makanan lainnya hanya seperti cemilan. Jangan khawatir masakannya akan terbuang percuma, karena bagaimanapun juga cemilan memiliki tempat tersendiri dilambungku" Jawab Kyuubi santai sambil menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya.

Iruka menggeleng heran, Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli asalakan Kyuubi bisa membeli bahan makanannya sendiri, sedangkan Deidara dan Nagato terpaku tidak percaya mendengar permintaan kakak keduanya yang mengatakan semua makanan penutup adalah makanan utama dan mmakanan utama adalah cemilan "Apa Kyuu – nii tidak takut gendut? Makan makanan manis sebanyak itu?" Tanya Deidara sambil menatap Kyuubi yang balik menatapnya dengan seringai khas Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Jika kau menggunakan otak mu, kau bisa tetap memakan itu tanpa jadi gendut" Jawab Kyuubi sambil memasang wajah mengejeknya. Deidara memajukan bibirnya kesal.

 **Skip Time…**

Setelah makan semua orang kembali ke kamarnya masing – masing, Kamar Naruto dan Kyuubi ada dilantai dua sedangkan Deidara, Nagato dan Iruka ada dilantai satu, padahal dilantai dua juga masih ada 3 kamar kosong yang bisa ditinggali hanya saja Deidara tidak mau, akan sangat merepotkan jika ia ingin melukis diluar katanya jadilah ia memilih kamar dilantai satu dan memaksa Nagato agar menemaninya juga.

 **Kamar Deidara**

Saat memasuki kamar Deidara mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang dihadapannya ada meja belajar, hari ini terlalu banyak yang terjadi, dari kepulangan kedua kakaknya dan kakak pertamnya yang menjadi wali kelas dirinya. Apa dunia ini begitu sempit sampai mereka bertiga harus berkumpul dimanapun, tidak disekolah tidak dirumah kedua orang itu akan selalu bersamanya.

Tidak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak penting lagi Deidara mengambil buku catatan yang ada dimeja belajarnya, ia memang sudah mengerjakan PR untuk besok,hanya saja ia harus tetap belajar dengan giat, karena ia harus mempertahankan beasiswanya yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan agar bisa masuk ke sekolah elit itu.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, ia memmbuat sebuah pola di layar touchscreen untuk membuka kuci ponselnya, sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal

 **From : xxxx xxxx xxxx**

 **To : Deidara – sama**

 _ **Deidara – san, apa kau bisa keluar sebentar? ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu!**_

 _ **Sasori**_

Deidara melihat jam diponselnya, jam 21:23 haruskah dia keluar? Deidara sebenarnya sangat malas harus keluar dijam segini tapi karena berpikir Sasori akan membicarakan tentang kontrak kerja mereka ia terpaksa harus mengiyakan permintaan orang itu.

 **From : Deidara – Sama**

 **To : Red Hair Sasori**

 _ **Baiklah tapi aku yang akan menentukan tempatnya!**_

Tak lama setelah membalas pesan Sasori, balasan lainnya pun masuk kembali ke ponselnya.

 **From : Red Hair Sasori**

 **To : Deidara – sama**

 _ **Tentu! ^_^**_

"Apa dia sangat bahagia bertemu denganku? Yang benar saja" Komentar Deidara melihat balasan Sasori yang begiu cepat dan terlihat sangat antusias.

 **From : Deidara – Sama**

 **To : Red Hair Sasori**

 _ **Kalau begitu datanglah ke taman dekat halte bus.**_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Deidara bangun dari kursinya, ia membuka lemari dan mengambil mantel selutut dan kupluk berwarna hitam lalu memakainya. Setelah itu dia keluar dan berpamitan pada Iruka.

"Jangan Pulang terlalu malam Dei, diluar sana banyak orang jahat, atau ajak Nagato untuk menemanimu!" Nasihat Iruka

Deidara tersenyum "Paman cerewet sekali… ayolah paman, aku ini bukan anak perawan yang harus kau cemaskan sampai seperti itu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Aku pergi yha paman" pamit Deidara sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencemaskanmu, sejak dulu aku membesarkanmu seperti anak perempuanku" Iruka berbicara pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Deidara sudah mulai berjalan diluar pagar rumahnya, memang sejak kecil Deidara itu suka sekali dengan sesuatu yang cantik dan indah sampai Iruka tanpa sadar membesarkan anak itu seperti perempuan, maksudnya seperti selalu merawat rambut panjangnya, melarang Deidara pulang larut malam, bahkan saat pemuda itu diam – diam ikut latihan matrial arts sampai pulang dengan tubuh lebam – lebam Iruka sangat terpukul sampai melarang anak itu untuk mengikuti latihannya lagi. dan masih banyak hal lain yang tak perlu disebutkan. "Apa ini saatya aku melepaskanmu? Ya ampun kau sudah semakin dewasa saja." Komentarnya lalu mengunci pintu.

 **Kamar Nagato**

Nagato nama pemuda bersurai merah itu, ia terlihat duduk didepan meja belajarnya sambil memandangi 3 bingkai foto yang terpajang dimeja belajarnya, bingkai pertama ada spasang suami istri yang sangat mirip dengannya mereka adalah kedua orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal, keduanya mengalami kecelakaan bersamaan dengan mobil yang ditumpangi oleh namikaze minato pamannya dan Uzumaki Naruto Kakak sepupunya yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Menurut keterangan polisi saat itu mobil mereka menabrak pembatas jalan karena menghindari mobil lain yang melaju ugal – ugalan dari arah depan lalu dibelakang dengan alasan yang sama sebuah mobil truk yang dikendarai secara ugal – ugalan menabarak mobil mereka sehingga membuat mobil terbalik secara berulang – ulang lalau terseret beberapa meter dan meledak, sesaat sebelum meledak Naruto berhasil keluar dibantu oleh minato sendiri dan beberapa menit kemudian mobil meledak ayah Nagato meninggal ditempat sedangkan Minato dan Ibunya meninggal di ruaang ICu setelah semalam dirawat. Saat itu Nagato dan Deidara masih berusia 5 tahun. Dua hari kemudian Naruto kembali seperti seorang mayat hidup tatapannya kosong dan sama sekali tak bercahaya, yang ia tahu Kushina pergi lalu Naruto membawanya kerumah ini dan merawatnya hingga ia sebesar ini dan ia berterima kasih untuk itu, ia tak pernah sekalipun merasakan kekurangan kasih sayang, Naruto, paman Iruka juga Kyuubi menyayangi dia layaknya dia adalah bagian keluarga kecil itu.

Yang dibingkai kedua ada foto mereka berempat sebelum Naruto dan Kyuubi pergi keluar negri, Kyuubi disini masih Urakan seperti yang selalu Iruka katakan, sedangkan Nagato dan Deidara masih dibangku sekolah Dasar. Dan dibingaki yang ketiga foto Nagato dengan seoang anak beambut merah lainnya anak itu memiliki netra sewarna batu zambrud, kulitnya sangat putih dan bibirnya yang tipis itu merah sewarna dengan rambutnya, ia mirip sperti putrisalju, Nagato selalu memanggilmya Yuki Hime walaupun anak itu adalah laki – laki. itu semua karena saat pertama kali bertemu dengan anak itu Nagato mengira bahwa dia adalah perempuan.

Nagato mengambil bingkai ke 3 dan menarik lembar fotonya keluar, sebuah kertas pun jatuh berbarengan dengan keluarnya foto tersebut, Nagato mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya berulang – ulang, meski tulisannya agak jelek dan sudah belasan tahun lamanya ia tetap masih bisa membaca tulisan tersebut

| _Gaara sayang sama Nagato, jangan Lupain Gaaar ya! Nanti kalo udah besar Gaara akan mencari Nagato…_ |

Isi singkat pesan tersebut membuat Nagato tersenyum lembut "Yuki Hime…" lirihnya meamanggil seseorang didalam foto tersebut.

"Hmmmm…. Namanya Yuki Hime ya?" celetuk seseorang dari belakang membuat Nagato hampir saa terjungkal dari kursinya kaget. Nagato berbalik dan melihat Kyuubi dibelakangnya berdiri menjulang sambil tersenyum usil. "Coba ku lihat." Ucapnya lagi lalu merebut Foto ditangan Nagato dengan secepat kilat.

"Kyuu – nii" Teriak Nagato berusaha narik narik foto ditangan Kyuubi, karena dirinya yang hanya setinggi leher Kyuubi membuatnya kesusahan untuk mengambil foto yang diangkat Kyuubi tinggi – tinggi.

"Heeehh cantik juga... kau pinter juga milih cewek." Komentar Kyuubi setelah melihat orang difoto tersebut. "Cieee CLBK" Kata Kyuubi lagi menyerahkan foto itu yang langsung direbut Nagato cepat

'Dia cowok Kyuu – nii, bukan cewek' maunya sih bilang gitu tapi kan gak mungkin, pasti kakaknya bakalan gak setuju kalo dianya ternyata gay. "CLBK apa Kyuu – nii?" Tanya Nagato sambil memasukkan kembali foto dan suratnya kedalam bingkai.

"Cinta Lama Belom Ketemu" Jawab Kyuubi Cuek terus merebahkan dirinya dikasur Nagato."Lagi mikiirin apa? Kok aku masuk nyampe gak denger? Mikirin yuki hime? Aiiiiihh manis bener si?"

"Apaan si Kyuu – nii! Lagian Kyuu – nii kalo masuk ketok dulu napa, jangan masuk – masuk aja kayak siluman"Gerutu Nagato menatap Kyuubi sinis.

Kyuubi terkekeh "Kau saja yang terlalu memikirkan Yuki Hime mu itu, sampai lupa dengan kenyataan."Jawab Kyuubi memeluk Guling. Nagato salah tingkah mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi, jadi tadi Kyuubi sudah mengetuk bahkan memanggil Nagato tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, apa benar dia terlalu memikirkannya? "Sedang apa Kyuu – nii disini? Apa kYuu – nii ttidak istirahat?" Tanya Nagato.

"Tadi aku melihat Deidara keluar entah mau kemana! Aku menugaskanmu untuk membuntutinya" Perintah Kyuubi mutlak.

"Ya ampun Kyuu – nii Deidara sudah kelas 2 SMA, dia juga salah satu sabuk hitam disekolah, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Jawab Nagato Malas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuubi, dulu saat dirinya baru – baru saja dibawa kerumah ini oleh Naruto, Kyuubi selalu menemaninya tidur malam karena ia takut jika tidur sendiri, jadi bukan masalah jika ia harus berbagi kasur dengan kakak sepupunya ini.

 **DUAAAKKH..**

 **BRUGH..**

"Itttaiii… " Keluh Nagato ketika baru sesaat dirinya merebahkan diri, Kyuubi malah menendangnya dari kasur yang mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh dengan bokong yang menyentuh lantai lebih dulu.

"Cepat cari Deidara, jika kau ingin tidur dikasur ini."Perintah Kyuubi absolute sambil merentangkan tangan dan kakinya dittengah kasur Nagato.

"Ughh Kyuu – nii jahat" maki Nagato ketika dia sudah bangun, kali ini ia tidak membantah pekataan Kyuubi lagi. Ia memakai mantel, sarung tangan juga Kupluk untuk menghindari udara dingin dimalam hari, Nagato sendiri heran dengan anomaly cuaca saat ini, saat siiang kota ini sangat panas tetapi saat malam entah mengapa jadi begitu dingin.

Setelah Nagato pergii, Kyuubi menggulingkan tubuhnya kesisi ranjang lalu memeluk guling dan tertidur, ia lelah sekali setelah perjalanan jauh hari ini. Kyuubi bukanlah seorang kakak yang pilih kasih, ia hanya seoang kakak yang over protective. Bukan hanya pada Deidara, jika Nagato yang saat ini berada diposisi Deidara ia pasti akan turun tangan sendiri untuk mencari Nagato. Deidara itu anak yang terlalu polos dan baik hati ia mudah sekali luluh hanya dengan sebuah kata – kata manis oleh karena itu walaupun anak itu sabuk hitam dalam matrial art apapun tetap saja kepolosannya itu membuat Kyuubi selalu cemas apalagi Iruka bilang sebelumnya Deidara tidak pernah keluar jika sudah larut malam. Lain dengan Nagato, anak itu seperti laki – laki pada umumnya lebih berpikir menggunakan logikanya dibandingkan dengan perasaan, jadi jika anak itu sudah mencium bau – bau bahaya ia akan menghindarinya.

 **,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taman yang biasanya ramai disianghari akan menajadi sangat sunyi dimalam hari, hanya binatang – binatang malam lah yang akan muncul ditempat tersebut sebagai tanda bahwa masih ada kehidupa meski taman tersebut sunyi.

 **Tap… tap… tap…**

 **Klank**

Suara besi yang saling bergesekan memecah kesunyian taman tersebut, ia menduduki sebuah ayunan untuk menunggu seseorang, sesekali pemuda itu menggosokkan kedua tangannya agar terasa hangat. Berpikir malam tidak akan terlalu dingin ia pun tak mengenakan sarung tangan untuk menghidari hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit berwana kuning langsat itu. Pemuda itu adalah Deidara ia sudah sampai ditaman yang dijanjikann dengan Sasori, letak taman itu tidak jauh dai rumahnya hanya berjalan 15 menit sudah sampai.

Setelah mendudukkan dirninya Deidara mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Sasori.

 **From : Deidara – Sama**

 **To : Red Hair Sasori**

 _ **Jika tidak sampai dalam waktu 3 menit aku akan pulang.**_

Baru saja akan mengklik tanda _send_ suara motor terdengar memasuki kawasan taman, Deidara pun membatalkan pesannya dan memasukkan ponselnya lagi sambil menunggu seseorang yang sudah menghentikan motor dihadapannya. Mata Aquamarinenya menatap Sasori yang sedang melepaskan helmnya, pemuda bersuarai merah bata itu memakai jaket kulit, celana jeans dan sepatu kets. Dilihat dari manapun Sasori itu memang tampan itu lah yang dipikirkan oleh Deidara.

"Cantik.." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasori saat melihat Deidara yang duduk diayunan dan bermandikan cahaya bulan, rambut pirang panjangnya sesekali terbang saat angin berhembus menerbangkannya. Tentu saja Deidara tidak mendengarnya karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh dan Sasori mengucapkan itu dengan sangat pelan. Setelah meletakkan helmnya Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara dan duduk diayunan disamping pemuda pirang panjang tersebut.

"Menungu lama?" Tanya Sasori berbasi – basi untuk membuka pembicaraan setelah lama keduanya hanya berdiam diri.

"Tidak" Jawab Deidara pendek, ia tidak begitu dekat dengan pemuda disampingnya ini, jadi rasanya agak canggung jika hanya mengobol bedua saja seperti ini.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu keluar larut malam begini! Deidara – san."

"Tidak masalah, dan panggil aku Deidara saja. Aku merasa sangat tua jika kau menggunakan embel – embel itu." Kata Deidara meralat panggilan Sasori padanya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis "Oya, aku sudah memiliki alat – alat yang biasa digunakan untuk melukis dan kurasa kita bisa memulainya besok. Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu untuk melukis? Bukankah kau sudah dibidang gerabah dan robot?" Pertanyaan inilah yang sejak tadi terus berputar – putar dikepala Deidara, ia harus tahu alasan orang itu seblum ia mengajarinya karena jika niatnya tidak baik maka iapun tidak sama sekali berniat untuk membantu.

Sasori terkesiap dengan pertanyaan pemuda pirang disampingnya, sedikitnya Sasori mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan Deidara, karena seni bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihasilkan dengan mudah, butuh ketulusan dan cinta saat kau membuatnya sehingga kau bisa menghasilkan sebuah seni yang akan dicintai oleh orang lain juga "Hmmm…. Apa yang kau lakukan saat melihat sesuatu yang indah?" Sasori balik bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengabadikannya, karena sebuuah keindahan belum tentu bisa bertahan lama! Jadi aku harus mengabadikannya sehingga keindahan itu bertahan lama walaupun hanya dalam bentuk 3Dimensi" Jelas Deidara.

"Kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri Dei" Jawab Sasori sambil menatap Deidara yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Sama sepertimu aku ingin mengabadikan sesuatu yang indah itu, dan menuangkan rasa cintaku pada keindahan itu saat aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah" Sambungnya. Deidara mangangguk – angguk mengerti. 'dan kau adalah salah satu keindahan itu' sambung Sasori lagi dalam hati.

"Baiklah jika begitu kita akan memulainya besok dan emm soal.."

"Pembayarannya bagaimana jika samakan saja dengan guru professional lainnya? Aku tidak keberatan" Sasori yang mengerti pertanyaan Deidara segera menjawab tanpa perlu Deidara menyelesaikan pertanyaanya.

"Baiklah _deal?_ " jawab Deidara tanpa pikir panjang sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hei bayaran seorang guru pro itu mahal lo, bodoh namanya kalau menolak.

" _Deal_ " Jawab Sasori menjabat tangan Deidara. "Tanganmu dingin sekali, apa Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sasori ketika menjabat Tangan Deidara yang seperti membeku.

"Ha – hanya sedikit" Jawab Deidara singkat lalu akan segera menarik tangannya ketika Sasori malah mengeratkan genggamannya lalu membawa tangannya yang sebelah lagi untuk menggosok tangan Deidara dengan kedua tangannya agar jadi lebih hangat. Deidara merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang lalu perutnya seperti ada ribuan kupu – kupu yang menggelitik tapi itu menyenangkan dan tanpa sadar wajahnya juga merona.

"Kenapa tidak pakai sarung tangan?" Tanya Sasori menatap langsung ke mata aquamarine pemuda pirang disampingnya. "Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu juga terlihat merah!" Tanya Sasori lagi saat melihat wajah Deidara yang merah, ia akan menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung ditepis secara halus oleh Deidara.

"A – Aku lupa.. kupikir tidak akan sedingin ini dan aku baik- baik saja." Jawab Deidara yang memelan diakhir kalimat.

"Masukkan tanganmu kedalam saku" Perintah Sasiri setelah menggosok kedua belah tangan Deidara dan ia menurutinya dengan memasukkannya kesaku mantelnya "Tunggulah disini aku akan segera kembali." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasori berjalan kearah _vending mechine_ dan membeli dua buah kopi hangat. Setelah itu Sasori kembali dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada si pirang yang hanya menatap kaleng tersebut "untukmu!"

Deidara mengambil kaleng tersebut dan membukanya lalu menenggak kopi hangat tersebut dengan suka cita, seketika tubuhnya pun menghangat dan perasaannya pun jadi membaik. Memang yah cuaca juga bisa mempengaruhi suasana hati seseorang. "Terimakasih Sasori." Deidara mengucapkannya hanya dalam gumaman tetapi masih mampu didengar oleh Sasori dan si merah menjawabnya hanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sasori." Deidara memanggil pemuda yang juga duduk disampingnya dan hanya dijawab dengan 'hm' saja dari pemuda merah yang dipanggil.

"Ku pikir kau orang yang dingin dan hanya bisa memasag wajah tembok saja, ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga ya?" Tanya Deidara dengan nada usilnya, sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya melotot lalu mendengus kesal dengan pertanyaanya yang tidak bermutu. Dia itu juga manusia mana mungkin dirinya tidak bisa tersenyum, lagi pula mana ada orang yang memasang wajah tembok dhadapan orang yang disukainya.

"Heheheh _just kidding_ kok" tambah Deidara lagi.

Sasori melirik jam ditangannya, 11:15 sudah sangat larut malam, simerahpun bangun dari duduknya "Sudah Larut ayo kuantar pulang." Sasori mengajak Deidara yang masih duduk diayunannya. "oke "Jawab Deidara lalu menaiki motor sport Sasori dibagian belakang setelah itu Sasori menyalakan mesin motornya dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan standar, selain gak tau rumanya dimana kan sekalian modus buat lama – lamaan sama pujaan hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Waaaw… aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Hehehehehe" Orang itu Terkekeh ketika melihat foto – foto yang ada diponselnya, dua orang pemuda yag memiliki rambut sangat kontras itu terlihat sangat mesra difoto tersebut. Pemuda yang sejak tadi terkekeh itu adalah Nagato, dia sudah megikuti Deidara sejak pemuda pirang itu baru sampai setengah jalan dan saat sampai ditaman Nagato memutar jalan lewat belakang agar bisa mendengar kedua orang pemuda tersebut.

"Jadi sepertinya si merah ini menyukai Deidara." Komentar Nagato mengatai Sasori dengan si merah padahal rambutnya sendiri juga merah. Nagato berkomentar sambil berjala kembali sendirian. "Kyuu – nii pasti akan meledak." Komentar Nagato lagi, setelah memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku mantel Nagato pun berjalan lebih cepat karena malam semakin dingin.

 **Skip Time**

Nagato sampai dirumah dan langsung memasuki kamarnya, disisi tempat tidur Kyuubi terlihat tertidur dengan pulas, Nagato jadi tidak tega membangunkannya. Sejahat – jahatnya Kyuubi dia tetaplah kakaknya dan Nagato menyayanginya jadi dia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan Kyuubi besok saja.

Setelah melepas mantel dan lain – lainnya, Nagato mencuci muka lalu menaiki tempat tidur, saat tempat tidur bergoyang tiba – tiba saja mata dengan iris merah itu langsung terbuka lebar. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Kyuubi lalu duduk ditempat tidur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang. "Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Kyuu – nii tertidur sangat pulas aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Jelas Nagato lalu menyerahkan ponselnya ketangan Kyuubi. Kening Kyuubi tampak berkerut melihat foto –foto diponsel tersebut lalu matanya melotot saat melihat bagaimana interaksi kedua pemuda difoto tersebut, melihat kakak keduanya akan meledak Nagato segera menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi "….. dan Kurasa hanya Sasori lah yang menyukai Dei." Nagato mengakhiri ceritanya dengan nada yang semakin mengecil diakhir kalimat hanya untuk melihat ekspresi kakak keduanya itu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati adik – adikku, apalagi jika itu adalah laki – laki!" Geram Kyuubi protective. Mata merahnya menatap Nagato tajam "Dengar Nagato Kyuu – nii belum mengijinkan kalian untuk pacaran! Dan aku tak menginjinkan seorangpun dari kalian yang menjadi **gay!** Kau mengerti?" tanya Kyuubi dengan menekan kata gay didalam kalimatnya.

 **Crap ..**

 **Glekk**

'shit' Nagato memaki dalam hati, benar dugaannya kalau Kyuubi tidak akan menyukai jika adik – adiknya yang notabene laki – laki memiliki hubungan khusus dengan laki – laki juga. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak usah memfoto bagiann dimana Sasori menggosok tangan Deidara, kan sekarang dia juga yang kena imbasnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuki Himenya sekarang? Tidak mungkin Nagato akan melupakan cinta pertamanya itu kan? Dunia ini sungguh kejam! Tidak! Author lah yang sebenarnya kejam pada dirinya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama Nagato pun menjawab dengan anggukan pasrah "I – Iya Kyuu – nii." Nagato tidak akan pernah bisa membantah ketika Kyuubi dan Narutolah yang sudah membesarkannya selama ini, jika ia saat itu diadopsi oleh keluarga Uzumaki dia tidak akan tahu dan tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana dirinya akan tumbuh dilingkungan keluarga yang haus akan harta dan kekuasaan.

"Bagus.. tidurlah kau harus sekolah besok!" Ujar Kyuubi sambil mengusap rambut Nagato pelan, walaupun usil, kasar dan tempramen seperti setan kadang – kadang Kyuubi juga bisa bertransformasi menjadi malaikat. Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuubi pun kembali menidurkan tubuhnya dan menuju alam mimpi, disusul Nagato yang juga tidur disebelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamar Naruto**

 _Wanita berambut merah itu berjalan meninggalkan sipirang yang terus mengejarnya, seberapa cepatpun sipirang menggerakkan kakinya entah mengapa tubuhnya tak dapat menggapai tubuh wanita berambut merah yang terus menjauh itu._

 _"Kaa – san, Kaa – san kumohon! Kumohon Kaa – san! Kyuubi dan yang lainnya masih kecil, tolong jangan tinggalkan mereka… Kaa – san! Kaa – san kumohon.. hiks.. hikss.. hiks.. kumohon kaa – san, Kyuubi….hiks.. hiks.. hikss…" Naruto memanggil wanita berambut merah itu sampai suaranya serak, ia jatuh terduduk ketika wanita berambut merah panjang itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya._

 _Naruto kembali berdiri saat akan mengejar wanita yang dipanggilnya Kaa – san itu berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis._

 _"Pergilah.." UJar wanita itu dengan nada memerintah. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kalian, kalian hanyalah kesalahan yang diciptakan oleh orangtuaku! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai ayahmu! Aku membenci kalian! Kalian hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang seharusnya tak pernah ada didunia ini!" wanita itu terus memaki pemuda pirang yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tubuh bergetar._

 _"Tapi Kaa – san.." Suara itu semakin tercekat dditenggorokan_

 _"Jangan pernah mencari atau menemuiku lagi. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kalian! Kau bisa membuang atau membunuh mereka. " Setelah mengatakan hal kejam itu sang wanita pun pergi meninggalkan anak sulungnya yang jatuh terduduk sambil menutup telinganya dan bergumam 'tidak' 'jangan pergi' 'kumohon' 'hentikan' berulangkali._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhh…" pemuda itu berteriak lalu terbangun, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan pemuda pirang itu mengenali bahwa itu adalah kamarnya, nafasnya tersengal – sengal dan dikedua pipi bergarisnya airmata sudah menganak sungai. Sipirang mengusap wajahnya keras, mimpi buruk itu terus menghantuinya sejak ibunya meninggalkan dia dan ketiga adiknya dan itu selalu berulang setiap malam seperti kaset bajakan yang rusak.

Tubuh berkulit tan eksotis itu terlihat basah karena keringat, mata biru sipirang melihat jam disamping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 04:05 dini hari, masih terlalu dingin untuk mandi tetapi sipirang tetap bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya sipirang menyalakan shower dan berdiri dibawah kucuran air dingin. Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya, titik demi titik air berjatuhan diwajah manis tersebut.

 **Flash back**

Setelah sang ibu menghilang dari pandangannya Naruto bangun dan melihat Kyuubi yang berdiri ditangga menatap kakak pirangnya dengan penuh emosi yang tersirat. "K –Kyuuu…" panggil Naruto lirih.

Kyuubi turun dan menghampiri kakaknya, ia yang saat itu masih setinggi dada Naruto menarik sang kakak agar duduk dibangku sehingga tinggi mereka sama, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kyuubi hanya diam sambil menatapnya, tangan berkulit putih itu menyentuh pipi bergaris halus Naruto dan menghapus jejak air matanya "Kakak tidak perlu menangisi wanita jalang itu!" Katanya dengan halus. "Wanita itu tidak pantas untuk air mata kakak, dan kami tidak memerlukan wanita itu kak. Wanita yang tega menyuruh anaknya untuk membunuh saudaranya tidaklah layak untuk dipanggil dengan panggilan hormat seorang ibu kak!" Jelasnya lagi lalu menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Naruto "Kami hanya membutuhkan kakak!" Tegas anak berusia 10 tahun itu lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan kata – kata Kyuubi, ia tidak tahu ternyata adiknya itu memiliki pemikiran yang sangat dewasa. Naruto tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Kyuubi. Adiknya yang brandalan ini ternyata bisa menjadi obat penenang yang sangat ampuh.

"Kaa – chan…" Seorang anak berusia 5 tahun dengan rambut pirang sepunggung terlihat melihat kesana kemari mencari ibunya tapi yang dilihatnya hanya kedua kakaknya yang balik menatap sibungsu yang masih mengucek – ngucek matanya. Kaki - kaki kecil bocah itu berjalan lunglai dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipangkuan sang kakak sulung yang masih duduk dibangku. "Kak Naluuu… " Bocah itu memanggil kakak sulungnya manja.

"Kenapa kau bangun Dei?" Tanya Naruto sambil membelai kepala pirang Deidara.

"Dei mimpi buluk kaak…" jawab Deidara menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan sang kakak. "memangnya Dei mimpi apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gak ingat.." Jawabnya singkat lalu menutup matanya lagi, kedua kakaknya sweatdrop.

"Kak Kyuu…." Satu suara bocah lagi menginterupsi ketiga saudara tersebut. Disana bocah berusia 5 tahun lainnya dengan rambut merah sebahu bejalan kearah Kyuubi yang masih menatapnya.

Simerah berjalan juga dengan lunglai lalu menyambar kaki Kyuubi dan memeluknya "Kaak Kyuu gandong..~" ujarnya dengan manja sambil menarik – narik celana piamanya. Kyuubi mengernyit lalu menarik balakang kerah Nagato. "Kyuu – nii, Kyuu – nii seshak…" teriak anak itu ketika ia malah tidak bisa menghembuskan nafasnya karena kehernya tercekik bajunya sendiri yang ditarik Kyuubi.

"Kau laki – laki tidak boleh manja! Yang boleh manja hanya anak perempuan kau mengerti?" Kyuubi memarahi Nagato yang mempoutkan bibirnya, ketika Deidara memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Nagato.

"Kyuu – chan kau tidak boleh sekasar itu pada anak kecil" Nasihat Naruto pada Kyuubi yang akhirnya melepaskan kerah Nagato. setelahnya Nagato berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluk kakinya. "Kak Naluuu ~ Kyuu – nii jahaaat" rengek Nagato. Naruto tersenyum dia bangun dan menggendong Deidara di tangan kanannya lalu menjulurkan tangan kirinya juga untuk menggendong Nagato. kedua bocah itu menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan sang kakak sulung yang membawa mereka ke kamar. Setelah meletakkan dua bocah itu di tempat tidur Naruto melantunkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk kedua bocah yang langsung terlelap mendengarkan suara Naruto yang merdu.

"Kyuu – chan" Panggil Naruto pada adiknya yang hanya berdiri dipintu melihat Naruto menidurkan kedua adiknya.

"Ingatlah Kyuu nama kakak adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

"Tapi Kaak..!"

"Kau harus mengingatnya Kyuu! Uzumaki adalah yang sudah membuangmu dan adikmu, Uzumaki adalah yang sudah membuat kita menderita, Uzumaki adalah orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidup kita. Kau harus mengingat itu Kyuu." Naruto mengatakannya dengan serius sambil menatap kedalam ruby sang adik "Marahlah, bencilah para Uzumaki itu Kyuu, sampai saatnya kita akan membalas mereka" Sambung Naruto lagi. "Aku akan terus menggunakan nama itu agar kau selalu mengingat apa yang kukatakan, sampai kita menghancurkan mereka nama itu tidak akan pernah berubah bahkan ketika aku mati kau harus menuliskannya di nisanku. Ini adalah janji seumur hidup Kyuu! Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu ada dipihakku." Kata Naruto lagi dalam.

"Aku berjanji kak, bukan hanya aku Deidara dan Nagato juga akan selalu dipihakmu"

 **End Flashback**

Sudah setengah jam Naruto berada dibawah kucuran air dingin, tapi ia sama sekali belum berniat untuk menghentikan acara mandi subuhnya, mata birunya menatap dinding kamar mandi tajam.

Ketika pikirannya kembali pada kjadian kemarin disekolah, Uchiha Itachi, ya pemuda itu bisa membantunya menghancurkan para Uzumaki dan mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan adik – adiknya, ia sudah mendengar dari para guru kalau Itachi juga mengelola perusahaan milik ayahnya yang ada di jepang. Seketika senyum ralat, seringai Naruto berkembang.

Selama ini dia belum bisa menyentuuh para Uzumaki itu, saat ia bekerja di perusahaan dinegeri paman sam, sebenarnya bukan karena ia tidak menyukai peraturan diperusahaan tersebut melainkan karena perusahaan itu milik kekasih ibunya dan dia menyelinap untuk mendapatkan kelemahan perusahaan itu yang juga bekerja sama dengan Uzumaki. Tapi dia hanya mendapatkan sedikit karena keloyalan pegawainya dan juga penjagaan terhadap kerahasiaan perusahaan yang begitu ketat.

Tapi sekarang dia menemukannya, seseorang yang juga bisa membumi hanguskan para Uzumaki. "Uhiha Itachi kau adalah malaikat yang diturunkan tuhan untuk membantu sang iblis."

Gumam Naruto. Setelah mendinginkan tubuh dan kepalanya Naruto keluar hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Lalau berjalan kesebuah cermin full body dan menatap tubuhnya yang terlihat sempurna dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, tubuhnya yang terbangun sempurna dengan enam kotak yang menghiasi perutnya dilapisi kulit berwarna tan yang eksotis. Lalu wajahnya yang cenderung terlihat manis dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang keemasan dan dikedua pipinya ada enam garis halus yang menambah kesan manis dan saat tersenyum ada dua lesung pipi yang menghiasi pipi chabbynya. Banyak rencana – rencana yang berseliweran dikepalanya untuk membuat Uchiha muda itu tunduk padanya.

Setelah bernarsis ria dengan memuji dirinya, Naruto pun memakai pakaiannya dan kembali naik ketempat tidur lalu melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05:10 tidak mungkin ia akan tidur lagi, Naruto pun bangun dan turun kebawah dan masuk kedapur ia mulai mempersiappkan bahan – bahan yang akan ia olah untuk membuat sarapan.

"Naruto…" Merasa dipanggil Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, Iruka berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Iruka lagi membantu Naruto yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Aku sudah baikan. Paman duduk saja biar aku yang memasak pagi ini! Selama ini kan pakan yang selalu memasak, jadi biarkan kali ini aku saja" Ujar Naruto mengambil pisau dari tangan Iruka dan membawa Iruka duduk dibangku.

"Tapi Naru!"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian paman!" akhirnya Iruka berhenti membantah dan duduk sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang sangat cekatan. Keahlian memasak Naruto tidak hilang walaupun sudah lama tinggal diluar, apa mungkin anak itu selalu masak juga disana ya?

Kurang lebih satu jam Naruto sudah menyelesaikan masakannya dan menatanya dimeja, lalu tak lama Nagato memasuki dapur dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kusut, "Morniiingg…" Sapa Nagato lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kedua sebelah kanan Naruto yang duduk dibangku paling ujung. Bangku yang selalu diduduki Minato dulu.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun Sepagi ini Nagato!" Iruka heran, biasanya anak – anak itu baru masuk kedapur saat mereka sudah memakai pakaian sekolah.

"Itu karena masakan Kak Naru ~ menggelitik hidungku dan mereka yang menarikku dari alam mimpi." Nagato mengatakan apa yang ada didalam hatinya, seketika wajah Iruka langsung masam dan Nagato menyadarinya.

"Maaf karena masakan paman tak seenak masakan Naruto." Iruka mengatakannya dengan lesu.

"Bu – bukan maksudku mengatakan itu.. pa – pamaan.. A ayolah paman…"

"Kau Harus meminta maaf pada paman Iruka Nagato" Seru seseorang berambut jingga kemerahan yang masih berdiri diambang dapur, rambut jingga kemerahannya ia ikat asal – asalan menyisakan sedikit disamping wajahnya, dia juga tersenyum tipis sehingga menampakkan lesung dipipi kirinya. Sangat manis juga sexy untuk ukuran seorang cowok. Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki dapur dan duduk disamping kanan kakak sulungnya.

"Pagi kak.. " Kyuubi menyapa Naruto. Matanya melirik arah perban Naruto yang basah.

"Pagi Kyuu – chan, Mana little blondie?" tanya Naruto ketika tidak mendapati adik pirangnya.

"Aku disini kak!" Seru suara tersebut sambil memasuki dapur dengan girang lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping kiri Naruto sedangkan disebelahnya adalah Iruka.

" **ittadakimasu** " Ujar kelima orang dimeja makan.

Setelah makan Iruka, Deidara dan Nagato kembali kekamar. Kyuubi menahan lengan kakaknya. "Ada apa Kyuu – chan?" Tanya Naruto. Ia akan bersiap siap untuk berangkat kesekolah hari ini ia ada jam pagi.

"Biar kuganti perbanmu kak!" Jawab Kyuubi. Tanpa membantah Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu ketika Kyuubi mengambil kotak P3K dikamarnya, Ingat Kyuubi itu seorang dokter dan pastinya ia tidak bisa melihat jika ada luka yang tidak terurus.

Kyuubi kembali dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto lalu membuka kotak P3Knya dan mengambil gunting. "Siapa yang membalut lukamu ini kak? Rapih sekali." Kyuubi memuji orang yang telah mengobati kakaknya.

"Oh ini,… anak yang semalam kau lihat!" Kyuubi beroh ria, dia pikir seorang perawat atau paling tidak perempuan yang melakukannya. Setelah memotong perbannya Kyuubi mengambil alcohol lalu membersihkan lukanya kemudian kembali membalut luka tersebut dengan perban yang baru. "Kyuu – chan, kenapa kau kembali kejepang? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi salah satu dokter di rumah sakit dikanada?"

"Kau tau kak? Tinggal diluar negeri memang menyenangkan tapi bisa berkempul dengan keluarga yang paling kau sayangi adalah sesuatu tidak pernah ternilai harganya." Jawab Kyuubi dewasa, tinggal jauh dari keluarganya membuat Kyuubi jauh lebih sadar betapa berharganya keluarga kecil yang dia miliki. "Lagi pula aku sudah diterima disebuah rumah sakit terkenal dikota ini. Tapi kak…" Ucapan Kyuubi menggantung diakhir kalimat membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Kyuubi menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memutar perban dan menatap naruto "Aku ingin bekerja disekolah yang sama dengan kakak! Apa boleh?"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Em…. Itu ada sesuatu hal yang harus kulakukan disana soalnya!"

"Hmm.. aku akan tanyakan pada Kepala sekolah nanti." Jawab Naruto.

"Terimakasih kaak…" Seru Kyuubi senang sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Setelah selesai membalut luka Naruto, Keduanya pun bersiap untuk beraktivitas hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi…" Pemuda bersurai pirang panjang berteriak dipintu kelasnya dengan riang, dibelakangnya mengikuti seorang berambut merah sebahu yang hanya memasang wajah kusut, Nagato masih memikirkan kata – kata Kyuubi semalam.

"Pagi Dei – chan…" satu – satunya wanita dikelas tersebut menjawab sapaan Deidara yang sudah duduk dibangkunya. Melihat Nagato yang muram membuat Haku bertanya – tanya "Dei – chan, Nagato knapa? Kok mukanya kayak cucian belom digosok gitu?" wanita itu berbisik pada Deidara.

"Entahlah kurasa sedang PMS." Jawab Deidara asal – asalan.

"Aku mendengarnya Dei." Sahut Nagato sinis. Sedangkan Deidara disampingnya cuma nyengir – nyegir sambil bilang sory. "Haku, aku punya gossip terbaru." Deidara berbisik pada wanita disampingnya ketika melihat Uchiha Itachi memasuki kelas dan duduk ditempatnya.

"Kau ini laki – laki tapi suka sekali bergosip mau dikatain banci yah?" Nagato berkomentar sinis.

Deidara menatap Nagato gusar "Kau Ini kenapa sih? Sejak tadi sinis dan marah – marah mulu lagi PMS yah?" Seru Deidara kesal.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu untukmu yang gendernya saja patut dipertanyakan! Cowok kok rambutnya panjang diiket kaya cewek lagi, suka ngegosip lagi!" Nagato mengatakannya dengan tatapan menilai Deidara dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

Oke dan dimulailah dua pertengkaran pemuda ini yang membuat Deidara lupa bahwa ia tadi sedang berbicara dengan Haku, dan sigadis pun enggan untuk melerai dua saudara yang sedang bertengkar ini, _hell no!_ terakhir kali Hidan melerai mereka malah mendapatkan hadiah manis dimulutnya sampai pemuda itu tidak bisa makan selama beberapa hari dan sejak saat itu tak seorangpun yang mau melerai kedua pemuda bar – bar yang sedang berkelahi itu. bel masuk berbunyi kedua orang itu berhenti berkelahi.

Tak lama Naruto masuk sambil menenteng beberapa buku ia memasang senyum menawan yang dapat membuat seluruh kelas meleleh, setelah anak – anak memberi salam mata Naruto tertuju pada dua orang Namikaze yang terlihat kacau, seringainya mengembang.

"Namikaze – san ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian habis berusaha mengawini kucing betina?" Tanya Naruto usil. Seluruh kelas menertawakan dua Namikaze bersaudara tersebut atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Deidara memanyunkan bibirnya sedangkan Nagato memutar bola matanya malas. "Bukan Kucing tapi singa!" celetuk salah satu siswa dipalingbelakang.

"Diam kau Kakuzu, Ingin mati ya?" Sinis Nagato.

"Sudah – sudah… Namikaze tak baik marah – marah nanti cepat keriputan lo!" Gurau Naruto lagi.

"Kaaaaak Naruuuuuuuuuuu….." Teriak Nagato frustasi. Naruto tertawa lepas, memang menyenangkan mengusili adik – adiknya ini. Saat itu sepasang mata onyx yang tajam menatap Naruto dengan penuh arti tanpa disadari oleh sipirang itu sendiri.

"Maaf – maaf aku hanya bercanda, baiklah anak – anak hari ini ada murid baru yang pandah kekelas kita, jadi bertemanlah yang baik ya" Ujar Naruto lalu menyuruh seseorang diluar untuk masuk.

Seluruh anak terdiam menahan nafas ketika seorang cowok manis dengan rambut semerah darah, lalu matanya dihiasi netra sewarna batu zambrud, ia punya hidung yang mancung juga bibir tipis sewarna dengan rambutnya, bibir itu tidak dipakaikan polesan apapun, warna merah itu alami sejak ia masih kecil. Pemuda itu memang manis tapi akan lebih manis lagi jika dia tidak memasang wajah dinginnya.

Nagato membolakan matanya, tidak mungkin ia melupakan sosok itu, yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya "Yuki Hime.." nama itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya membuat semua mata menatap Nagato penuh tanya.

Pemuda didepan kelas itu melihat kearah orang yang menyebut panggilan kecilnya, bibir merahnya tersenyum tipis, akhirnya orang yang selama ini ia cari ketemu juga "Hai.. Nagato tadaima…" ucap pemuda itu halus.

"O – okaeri…." Jawab Nagato, tak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang begitu membuncah dihatinya. Inginnya berlari dan memeluk orang dihadapannya tapi tidak mungkin.

"Kyaaaaa… Uke manis. Nagato kau punya Uke yang sangat maniss."Teriak satu – satunya wanita dikelas itu histeris, oh ternyata Sasori pun mengerti kenapa wanita itu mau membantunya. Uchiha Haku adalah seorang fujoshi yang radar kefujoshiannya bisa mencapai radius 3 Km. semua orang menatap Haku horror termasuk Nagato, sedangkan pemuda didepan kelas kemabali memasang wajah datarnya

"Yak Cukup acara reuninya, dan Nona Haku tolong hentikan kehisterisan anda selama jam saya, sekarang silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Potong Naruto. Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali memasang wajah datarnya sadar kalu ini bukanlah _private room_. "Sabaku Gaara" Kata Gaara singkat padat gak jelas.

"Ha – hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto. Pemuda disampingnya hanya mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya apa lagi? "Baiklah kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong itu." menunjuk satu bangku kosong yang ada dipojok kelas. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Gaara mematuhi perintah Naruto dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kosong tersebut.

Netra berwarna ungu milik Nagato hanya memperhatikan pada satu titik yang sejak tadi membuat jantungnya berdetak keras tak karuan. Senyuman lebut itupun terpatri diwajah Nagato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **R N R**

 **Ceritanya memang terasa lambat, anggap aja ini tahap pengenalan tokohnya makanya cerita ini jadi lambat, selain itu juga tahapan bagaimana Kyuubi bisa masuk kelingkungan sekolahnya, padahali dia dolkter yang terkenal. Chapter depan juga kayaknya masih dalam proses pengenalan. Maaf kalau ItaNarunya kurang masiiiii proooosees okeh okeh okeh….**

 **Makasih juga untuk para pebaca yang menjadi silent reader dan yang udah review, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya. Tapi jangan kasar – kasar author bisa nangis nanti T_T**

 **Oya kata –kata Kyuubi yang tentang makanan itu aku kopy paste di fanfic yang ada di wattpad judulnya 2 cerita dan 1 waktu tapi lupa sama nama authornya.**

 **Curhatan para pemain.**

 **Nagato : Lo kejam banget sih jadi orang thor.. perasaan diantara semua pemain cumin gw yang paling menderita.**

 **Author : Semua akan indah pada akhirnya, kan udah author ketemuin sama Yuki Hime mu! Masa masih marah si sama gw?**

 **Gaara : *blushing**

 **Nagato : Ma – manis (sambil liat Gaara yang masih blushing)**

 **Author : Halah….**

 **Itachi : Gw dikit banget.. gw kan pemeran utamanya.**

 **Author : Tunttutan scenario Chi, sabar yah…**

 **Itachi : terus kenapa aada adegan romantic Naruto sama Sasuke, katanya Sasuke sama Kyuubi ah parah lo masak dua – duanya buat adek gw! Buat gw mana?**

 **Sasuke : Lo udah ketuan Aniki, jadi dua – duanya dikasih ke Gw yang masih muda masih kuat**

 **Itachi : Adek durhaka lo! Ini bukan keriput tapi tanda lahir.**

 **Sasuke : Sana beli krim anti aging kayak di fic sebelah, biar sembuh.**

 **Itachi : Sasuke kampret.**

 **Sasuke : Itachi keriput.**

 **Author : udah – udah gak baik berantem adek abg.**

 **Sasuke & Itachi : Lo juga berantem mulu sama adek lo**

 **Author : *Manyun**

 **Kyuubi : Author sinting kenapa gw jadi alay amat disini?**

 **Author : Sekali – sekali jadi orang baek Kyuu jangan jadi begundalan mulu..**

 **Kyuubi : eh bahasa apa tuh begndalan? Kalo ngomong tuh pakek bahasan Indonesia yang baik dan benar terus EYD nya yang bener. Lagian gw yang urakan tuh keliatan lebih macho dari pada kayak yang elo gambarin.**

 **Author : Lo macho kok, cumin lebih elegan aja, tenang lo tetep kasar + kejam kok.**

 **Naruto : Gw gak mau jadi cowok manis, Gw tuh macho tau gak lo machoooo!**

 **Deidara : Masak gw dibilang banci mulu lagi, kampret emang ini author satu.**

 **Author : Ape kate lu aja deh gw capek ngetik.**

 **balesan review**

Authhor : Dari choikim1310 katanya ih itanaru sasukyu tuker2an pair nih next author ganbate penasaran knp naru pake marga uzumaki sedangkan kyu pake marga namikaze, jadi dei n nagato marganya apa?

Itachi : iya nih tukeran kata Naru - chan dia sakit abisnya selalu dirape mulu sama adek gw

Naruto : Iya tuh Sasuke Teme Chikken butt suka banget ngerape Gw.

Sasuke : kan itu tuntutan naskahnya bukan salah gw..

Naruto : Halah alesan aja lu.

Nagato : Udah - udah, kalo lu lu pada ribut mulu gw kapan ngomongnya?

Deidara : Tau nih pada maruk banget, jadi gini sebenernya pas sebelumnya Nagato sama gw pakek marga Uzumaki karena si Kyuu sama Naru dah dipakek marga Namikaze dan juga Nagato itu ayah ibunya marganya Uzumaki. tapi pas Kushina pergi dan ninggalin kita - kita gitu aja Naruto yang ganti marganya jadi Uzumaki sedangkan Adek - adeknya pada diganti jadi Namikaze semua, gtu termasuk Nagato karena dia kan udah diangkat jadi keluarga Namikaze bagi Naruto bgtu

Nagato : Iya gitu... nnty kapan - kapan gw suruh buatin flash back lengkapnya deh.

Author : Oke.. oke seanjutnya dari Uzumaki Ruby ini seruuuuuu bgtttttt jarang ada ff itanaru yoshhhhh lestarikan ff itanaru ganbateeee

Naruto : Chi.. pada ngedukung kita katanya disuruh lestarikan...

Itachi : Kok gw semacam berpikir kayak hewan langka yah disuruh lestarikan..

Author : Lo bukan hewan tapi tokoh paling langka, diantara 1000 cuman 1 yang ada kyak elo chi..

Itachi : Gw kebangetan gantengnya yha...?

Author : Bukan lumah kebangetan anehnya.

Itachi : *tsukutomi

Author : *tepar...

Sasuke : Oke karena Authornya dah tepar biar gw yang lanjutin dari Yukayu Zuki katanya OMAGATTTT ITANARU?Comel sangat:**** Wajib lanjut wajib jibjib~ dih Itachi dibilang comel kagak salah lu ngomong ckckckckck mimpi buruk gw kalo dia dibilang comel

Itachi : lu jadi adek ngiri aja si sas, ngiri itu pertanda tidak mampu looo..

Sasuke : Gw? Ngiri sama lo? Never, nehi, kgak level

Itachi : Ngajak ribut lo sas? (dan kedua kakak beradik bar - bar itupun saling adu amaterasudan Suzanoo)

Kyuubi : Abaikan aja kedua Uchiha sinting itu biar gw jawab, si author ni bakalan terus lanjut kalo emang ada yang nungguin. dia itu butuh semangat dari pembaca supaya gak hiatusss... bgtulah.. oke biar gw yang baca deh selanjutnya *sambil liatin dua Uchiha yang malah tepar dua duanya selanjutnya dari Jasmine DaisynoYuki wah. kayaknya keren nich. tuker pasangan nich ceritanya. fufufu~ next chap yak. yah tentu aja keren selama ada gw didalamnya, cerita manapun keren pastinya.

Nagato : Narsis lo Kyuu

Kyuubi : terus? Masalah ama lo? eh maklum aja gw ni Kyuubi yang super tampan jadi wajar kalo gw muji ketampanan gw sendiri. *sambil angguk - angguk

Nagato : *rolling eyes ape kate lu aja dah nanti nangis lagi kalo gw bantah. #kabuuur

Kyuubi : Awas lo take selanjutnya gw bully lo Nagato, oya next chapnya ditunggu aja yha soalnya autor ni nulisnya itu harus sembunyi -sembunyi selain abag sepupunya belom ada yang tau kalo dia itu fujoshi akut yang kadar kemesumannya sudah melebihi puncak gunung everst.

Deidarra : Jahat lo Kyuu, nanty gak dipakek lagi lo di cerita satu lagi

Kyuubi : Bodo! lagian dia itu terlalu cinta ama gw jadi gak bakalan dia berani ngusir gw dari cerita. lanjut dari hanhan Keren fic nya thor,jarang2 ada pair sasukyuu..dilanjut yaa jangan lama2..fic yg satunya jugaa ganbatte ne _ . Iya gw tau emang gw ini super ultimate gantengnya. dan sebenernya gw maunya dipasanginn Sama Uke imut + manis kayak... Gaara ? heheheeh lagian nih author sinting kenapa juga gw mesti sama si Sasuke pantat ayam itu dari pada ama dia gw sebenrnya mendingan Sendirian aja deh,

Gaara : Gw gak mau ama rubah buluk kyak elu *shukaku yang ngomong

Kyuubi : Ngomong sekali lagi gue sumpel mulut lo pakek kulit duren Shu.. oh iya ni dah dilanjut yha dan untuk yang satu lagi masih dalam proses, puaaaaanjang banget soalnya, mau dia bagi dua itu chap 3 nya jadi sabar ajah yha. oke selanjutnya baca Dei gw capek mau nyari apel dulu

Deidara : Beuh makan aja kerjaannya, kerja dong kerja. oke selanjutnya dari Guest Yuhuuuuuuu .. Akhirnya ad ItaNaruuuuuuuuu Jgn hiatusssss qaqaaaa

Sasori : *baru Nongol abis makan) dia gak akan niat hiatus kok, mohon doa dan semangat juga kesabaran dari para reader supaya dia bisa nyelesaikan semua Utangnya. lanjut Dei

Deidara : Dari Vilan616 Lha nie prology kok itanaru ma sasukyuu ya, trus pa nie kayak crt pangeran miskin, klnjtkny prlu dpertanyakan n dtngg klnjtn brikuty

Author : *Baru bangkit dari alam Tsukuyomi) Vilan - san mungkin ada kemiripan sama ceritanya kak taz tapi ini murni gak sengaja kok! lagian mana berani saya nyontek punya kak Taz yang jelas - jelas paling saya kagumiin dari semua author yang ada di fanfiction. tapi ini sama sekali gak sama kayak pangeran miskin kok dan ini udah update. maksih yah dah nungguin. dan untuk yang terakhir yang minta Next ini udah dilanjutkan ditunggu yang selanjutnya yahhh... seeeee yoouuuuuu... *mmmuach salam manis dari author yang sinting ini

Naruto : Bye - bye ditunggu kelanjutannya yaaaaahhhh


End file.
